Saiyan God's Girls
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: I feel inspired by Aspiring-Creator's fanfic about Vegeta so I would like to do one about Goku so here you go. If you have suggestions leave a review or pm me. Also review on my chapter I would like some feedback. (New Picture from a dear friend named AspiringCreator)
1. Black Cat aka Felicia Hardy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to read, all the characters you are about to read belong to their rightful owners. If you recognize one or all the characters, please support the official release.

Author's Note: Hi everybody I feel inspired by Aspiring-Creator who made a lemon of one-shots that involved Vegeta. I have to say his work is fantastic and the girls he chose were fantastic for Vegeta. So instead of Vegeta I will write about Goku. Be warned that Goku will sometimes be a little ooc, and there will be lemon in this fanfiction, it'll be in the flashback scene.

So if you have any requests please review me then. Also you might notice the similarity between Aspiring-Creator's fanfic, I did this with his permission. Keep in mind the story takes place a month after battle of gods movie. So his gi still was the same with the Kame House kanji.

All words with a star* next to it has something at the bottom in A/N, I didn't want to break up the story with none important information. Okay, like my other fanfiction here's the low down.

**TECHNIQUE NAME**

_Emphasis _

'Inner thoughts'

* * *

(Some of the story is described as his pov so keep that in mind)

STORY START

It's been many years since the battle between Goku and Berrus, after a year Goku had accepted becoming a god, with Vegeta joining on as well. Both of them had gone to train with Lord Berrus. As they continued training, their powers had increased so much that even Lord Berrus would have some trouble fighting them. One day Goku learned a new technique from Lord Berrus.

Apparently this technique was like Supreme Kai's instantaneous movement technique. What he calls Dimensional transportation*. Meaning it's better than the instant transmission. With this technique it will allow the user to go anywhere he or she wants, although you must feel out the person's ki (energy) to use it properly. So overall the technique is better.

* * *

Berrus's Training Fields

"HHYYYAAAAAAA." Screamed out what would be described as a young warrior, who had black spiky hair that goes in all directions, he was wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt, and on the right side of his chest he had a kanji on it. His name is feared throughout Hell, _his_ name is Son Goku. He was fighting a-would-be cat, not the usual four legged kind but one on two legs, and it was wearing Egyptian clothes.

His name is Lord Berrus and he is known for being the god of destruction. He is so powerful that even Supreme Kai would wet his pants when he sees Berrus on a rampage. Goku and Berrus were currently fighting on the ground and in the air. They kept trying to hit each other but all they hit were after images. Once or twice they would land a punch on each other, but then they would counter with different variations of jabs and kicks.

Goku would be having a hard time right about now. With the power boost he got from the transformation of the Super Saiyan God. He had become _so_ much stronger with the boost. Both stopped fighting just to rest but soon they would fight again. "So, Lord Berrus how much power are you using right about now?" Goku asked enthusiastic.

The reason being is that he is a Saiyan. As a Saiyan he loves to fight and eat, a human would die from the from the amount he normally eats. While his sons being half-blood Saiyans still love to fight, Gohan is the gentler of the two. "Hm about 30% of my power, what about you Goku?" Berrus asked.

Goku hummed a little bit before he replied. "I'm about 25%. Why don't we up the power a bit, don't you think so?" Goku asked.

Goku hutched his back and lightning appeared all around the field, his onyx, and green eyes flashed back and forth. His body then had a golden aura and was increasing, his black hair spiked upwards and finally turned blond, while still having some golden bangs on his forehead. Finally done powering up Berrus decided to follow Goku in power. He, like Goku, had an aura, unlike Goku's his was dark purple.

Grinning like a child Goku was now about to have the time of his life. "So you ready then Lord Berrus?" Goku asked. He nodded and extended his index finger shooting a death beam just like Frieza's, instead of pink though, it was dark yellow. Goku was cupping his hands to his right side and a blue ball appeared in his hands, as time continued the size increased. "**KAAA…MEEEE…HAAA…MEEEE…HHAAAAAA!"** Goku shouted as he thrust his hands forward, and released the famous energy wave at his opponent.

Seeing the energy wave coming right at him, Berrus released his own attack against Goku. The two beams met and clashed, both increased their powers to get the upper hand. Goku's was getting the upper hand, then Berrus came back even stronger, but each time Goku's strength increased. Seeing that they kept increasing their power, when the attack finally finished the training fields were covered in smoke.

After the smoke cleared some of the orange gi was torn from Goku's waist upwards, some of the hammer pants were torn as well, and Goku had bruises on his body. The same thing happened to Berrus, his pants were torn and had scratches and bruises on his body. "Okay I think that is enough for today don't you?" Berrus asked, while powering down.

"I guess you right about that Lord Berrus." Goku said, as he also powered down.

They both turned and saw a familiar Saiyan that Goku and Lord Berrus knew, if you were to comment on his size you would get his fury, he had on his Saiyan armor, and seeing that his shoulder guards were useless now he decided not to wear them as much*. "So Kakarot you finished with your _spar_ then, right?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah I guess I am, man I feel really hungry. Do you have any food here Lord Berrus?" Goku asked.

"Yes I think so, let me ask Wheiss though." Berrus said. He then noticed that Wheiss was relaxing and was just finally enjoying the quietness. "Hey Wheiss do we have food here?"

"Yes, hold on a minute Lord Berrus." Wheiss replied. Then tapping his staff he vanished and quickly came back. With him came a several full course meals. Ranging from famous foods on Earth and beyond, while still loving meat most of the time there were some fruits just to have the extra nutrition, this was making Goku drool with hunger. Berrus was slightly drooling himself, but held up his composure and _acted _like the God of Destruction. Like a true Saiyan Goku went at it and ate, while Berrus was eating like a proper English man.

"So, Kakarot I heard that you had sex with another woman." Vegeta informed Goku casually. Goku chocked a little on his food, and then he laughed nervously.

"I'm not going to lie to you on that one Vegeta, I did kind of have sex with someone." Goku responded honestly.

Now this conversation got Lord Berrus' attention. "Since when did you get laid, as humans call it?"

Goku then thought about it for a minute before responding. "It was about three weeks ago when I learned that technique you showed me," Goku reminded Berrus. "After learning it I felt that my whole body went into heat like animals do, Chi-chi said that she couldn't handle me anymore. She said that it was alright that I had sex with other women." Goku informed them.

"If I might ask, who was the woman then Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Um her name was Felicia Hardy. Apparently she was a known cat burglar, her persona's name is Black Cat." Goku said.

* * *

_Flash Back Goku POV_

_It's been a week since the battle with Lord Berrus and becoming a god, not to mention Vegeta had also been training with me and Lord Berrus, he also taught me a new technique that would defeat the other Gods of destruction. When finally learning and mastering the technique my body felt hot, so I asked Lord Berrus about it. He said this was a side an effect, apparently he'd forgotten to tell me that those who are not a God of Destruction, their lust would increase tenfold._

_He told me that to get rid of the lust I had to have sex to release it. But seeing that I am a Saiyan with the power, which came with the responsibility of the lust I had stored, I than instanted transmitting to Chi-Chi to tell her what had happened to my body. She was rather okay with it, but told me that to always love her with my heart. So giving her a kiss before I left to Lord Berrus and told him of what she said. _

_He was surprised when I told him what she said, so, I left and hoped to find a woman that was okay with my appearance. I finally arrived at this dimension, and its technology would be a little downgraded comparing to Bulma's Capsule Corp. The city I had arrived at, had tall buildings that would compare to Satan City, I heard the alarms that were from a bank nearby._

_That's when I thought that someone was robbing it, I transformed into a Super Saiyan and saw someone leaving the building with a grappling hook, it didn't take me long to catch up with the mysterious figure. "So what's a pretty lady like you doing up here?" I asked, intrigued. She was pretty like I said. She had long white hair, and was wearing a black suit that showed quite a bit of cleavage, her breasts were nicely shaped for her frame, not to big, but definitely not small. She also had on white gloves with a lace fringe at the bottom of them as they led from her fingers to the inside of her arm._

"_I was hoping to catch a former friend of mine, instead I got you. So you interested in a good time?" My mystery woman asked._

"_I would be if I knew your name pretty lady." I told her._

"_The name's Black Cat, but for you, just call me Kitty." The woman-Kitty said. I then saw a small bag in her hand and thought of one thing that was worth a lot of money._

"_First you are going to put the diamonds back or…" I paused for dramatic effect._

"_Or what?" She asked._

"_I make you." I informed her, knowing, what she had done was wrong and one way or another those diamonds were going back where they belong._

_She gave a small lust filled smile, before she answered. "That sounds like a challenge, I'll give them back, if you catch me." Kitty told me, and that sounded like fun._

"_Whenever you're ready, than Kitty, and to make things fair, I'll give you a head start." I told her. She smiled and using her grappling hook took off. Seeing the entertainment I followed after, like a golden comet._

_I leapt from building to building as I followed her, then flew as she was swinging up above what looked like a hotel, I grabbed her then in midair and we tumbled to the roof. When we came to a stop I was on top of her. With my hand on her right breast, it felt good in my hand so I gave a little squeeze, she moaned at that. My body felt more heated, she blushed, I guessed my body's heat was affecting her as well. "You know if you want to fuck me, all you have to do is ask." Kitty told me._

"_Really?" I asked, my lust surged again. "Thank you." I said, finally giving in to what I had been wanting, I kissed her._

_**LEMON WARNING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

* * *

_I knew how to kiss, I was good at it, at least I use to be, but it's been a while so that might have changed. Black Cat, Kitty, was frustrated not using her tongue, I was in control it was easy to be, had the strength and upper hand so I chose to wield that to drive us both wild with passion._

_She broke contact first, and that confused me. "Hey why did you stop, I thought you wanted sex?" I asked._

"_I do, but you got to use your tongue, it's the best way to kiss, so, use it or else." She told me. I didn't like that one bit and I decided to speed things up a bit._

_I kissed her again, my tongue pressed at her lips asking for entry, she complied easily opening her mouth. My tongue slid right inside, tasting the multiple flavors inside, the food she'd recently eaten, the drink she had, and stealing her breath away until she had to pull away to get precious oxygen. "Wow," Black Cat said breathlessly. "Now that's a kiss." She was so turned on, that she immediately came back for more._

_She broke the kiss again, and put a finger on my lips when I was about to say something. "I got something that needs attention Goku." Black Cat informed me, then she unzipped her suit and pulled it down until her beasts popped out, they glorious, the nipples already erect, they looked like little mount peaks._

"_Can you please show them some love too, Goku?" Black Cat asked, desperation in her voice. I nodded and hooked my arms around her waist. I kissed each breast in turn, and gave her left nipple a little lick. She gasped in pleasure as she arched against my tongue, I latched on and sucked, her gasp turned into a rather cute moan to my ears, and urged me to continue. So, I did, I licked and sucked until her nipple was glossy with saliva, I then moved to her other one._

_She was moaning continuously by that point as her hands moved to my hair and hung on, keeping my face close to her breasts. I even licked the inside of her breasts, the sweat salty on my taste buds, she then pushed me back until I was on the ground._

_She straddled my waist. "Now I think it's time I show you some pleasure too Goku." Black Cat said. My pants were pulled down to my ankles, my penis stood tall at 9", the girth was 2". She was drooling with lust when she took in the sight of it._

"_Oh my I think I'm falling for you Goku." Black Cat confessed. She licked the tip and I threw my head back as I moaned. She smiled as she continued to lick him for several minutes._

_She finally opened her mouth and engulfed me to the root. I shouted at the sudden wet warmth of her mouth, a cavern that was just made for my cock. "Kitty I'm close to coming, keep going." Goku panted out in pleasure._

_She kept sucking and licking and twirling her tongue around as she bobbed her head putting her all into, then stopped for a minute as she pulled away, I whined at the sudden lack of attention, until she placed my cock into her breasts to, and using her hands squeezed her breasts around my penis as I cried out in pure bliss, I was so close. "Uhh Kitty here it comes." I warned her. I pulled out as she opened her mouth then I let go, as I released, my semen came out in jets and splattered in her mouth, on her face, neck and breast, some even dripped onto her suit._

"_Goku, thanks for the warning." Black Cat said. She used her fingers to collect my semen and ate it. "Now do you think is the time for the main course." Black Cat smiled seductively. She opened her suit some more and pushed it down, so that her pussy was free. She used her hand to help me get hard again, it didn't take very long from the heat and lust surging through me once more, then she crouched and lowered herself on to my aching member. She put her hands on my chest for balance to ease off of me and let gravity pull her down, I gasped and moaned at the friction of being inside her._

_After a couple of times I finally thrusted my hips up to meet her downward fall, and we got into a rhythm. She moved her hands to my hair then and pulled my head into her cleavage as we continued on for hours._

"_Goku, I'm going to come so please join me, inside. Don't worry I'm on the pill." Black Cat told me. I didn't know what the pill was, but I couldn't hold back anymore as I came. In the after glowing she kissed me and I reciprocated._

_Goku POV End_

* * *

"_Be sure to come over soon." Black Cat said._

"_Um…sorry to say it but I don't have a phone, do you have one?" Goku asked._

"_Sure, can you give me a hand home to my place?" Black Cat asked._

_I nodded and picked her up bridal style and flew into the direction she gave me. 'Forget about Spider I think I'm in love with Goku.' Black Cat thought. We finally arrived at the top floor where she lived with her mother*. She got an iPhone that she used to use but deleted everything and added her new number in it, and then handed it to me, I was surprised, I looked at the name she put and it was Felicia "Kitty" Hardy. _

_When giving it to me, she must've decided I deserved to know her true form. Her hair went from white, blonde. "Since we're going to be lovers I guess you deserve to know my true name Goku." Felicia informed me. She came up and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a loving kiss, I returned it. I pulled away and gave her a hug, I moved my hand down squeezing her butt. I put my index and middle finger and left in my Super Saiyan form._

Flashback End

* * *

By the end of Goku's tale Vegeta was blushing quite a bit. Berrus had a small blush as well, and was trying to calm it down. "She was one of your lovers that you go and see, right, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah she is one of _many_ lovers." Goku informed them.

"So, what was the next lover you had Goku?" Berrus asked.

"Oh her name is…"

THE END

Author's Note: Again this is a group of one-shots of Goku and his girls. If you have a girl you want me to do then tell me her name and who owns the right of her. Highschool DxD is the exception though, there can't be any girl from it. Also this is my very first lemon so I have to tell you I hope I did at ok at least. PM me or review for a girl you want to request. Also I have to give credit when its due so I thank "deadwomanwalking" for being my beta.

* I know it's not a good name so if you guys have a better one then pm me please

* For a better description just think of the android saga

* If you saw Spider-man the animation back then you know what I mean


	2. Yoruichi Shihouin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to read. If you recognize the characters here, please support the official release.

Author's note: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. So I always wanted to have this pairing even if it was a one shot so here it is. Also since I described what Goku would normally look like, I will only be describing the female he's with, instead of himself. If you forget look at chapter 1 then. Also read the end note.

All words with a star* next to it has something at the bottom in A/N, I didn't want to break up the story with none important information. Okay, like my other fanfiction here's the low down.

**TECHNIQUE NAME**

_Emphasis _

_Flash Back_

'Inner thoughts'

STORY START

"...Yoruichi." Goku finished. Vegeta had a look of confusion on his face. While Lord Berrus looked knowledgeable.

"Wait a minute Goku, did you say Yoruichi?" Berrus asked. Goku nodded in his direction.

"Excuse me Lord Berrus, is there something that you know that you would like to share with us?" Vegeta asked.

Berrus turned his head towards him. "Yes she is from another dimension that we gods don't like others to know of." Berrus informed them.

Now that got Goku wondering what was wrong in her own dimension. "Sorry to ask this Lord Berrus but, what's wrong with her dimension?" Goku asked.

Berrus turned to Goku and explained. "See Goku they have a set of rules that we gods don't like to get involved with. There are certain groups of _groups_ that are known in the spiritual world. We like to call it _Bleach_." Berrus explained.

"So, what's wrong with this Yoruichi then Lord Berrus?" Vegeta asked.

"She is known as the strongest woman in the spiritual world. She has a _certain _name that she is known for am I right, Goku?" Berrus asked.

"Yes, I do know this, she's on the _Flash Step Goddess_." Goku said.

"What's so special about this universe? Lord Berrus." Vegeta asked.

"Well they have a unique energy." Berrus explained.

"Yes, from what she told me, it's Reiatsu which is the physical part while Reiryoku is the spiritual of their power*." Goku explained.

"So, if you say her power has something to do with this _spiritual pressure_ as you call it, then what is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, she's a Shinigami, that's what people have heard of."

"Alright then, let me ask you this Kakarot, how did this happen?"

"Okay this is what happened." Goku said then started his tale.

* * *

_Flashback Start_

_It had been awhile since I've fought someone other than Vegeta or Lord Berrus. Not to mention my lust had been acting up again. Then I felt a huge energy not too far from where I was. I left with the new technique Lord Berrus had shown me. I arrived at the battlefield and there were many craters and battle scars all across the grounds. I then saw that there was a young man in a near-death like state. He had on a black cloak*._

_The long sleeved cloak went down to his ankles. He was also wearing white socks and sandals, he had a smooth looking sword. At the end of the sword was a chain that was hooked up to his waist. He was holding the hilt of his sword as if he was trying to continue fighting. Right then I felt more energy closer to him than anywhere else. From the energy, I felt that there was more than just him around, two, to be exact. While he was still unconscious these two energies were waking up._

_The_ _energy's location was coming from a two story building. I used instant transmission to get there quickly rather than flying. When I saw the person it took my breath away. She had long purple hair in a ponytail, a slender figure and big breasts. I tried to ignore her breasts as I noticed she was wearing a black undershirt that showed off her back, and black leggings. _

_On her arms she had greyish armor and on her left leg. From the state she was in, she wasn't going to last long. Luckily just in case I needed to eat in a pinch, I had a senzu bean for emergency's. I gently held her head and opened her mouth to give her one. "Miss this should help you, just swallow the bean." I instructed. I waited for her to do as I said, and swallowed._

_When she came to, it was obvious she was in a little bit of pain. That was to be expected, she was new to this. "What the, my body's starting to feel better." She said, surprised. She turned and looked at me. From what I could tell, her eyes were filled with gratitude and lust. Quickly using_ _a fast technique she pulled my head against her chest. "Thanks so much, now if you'll excuse me I have to go," she said. "By the way you should leave now." The woman suggested and then tried to leave._

_Before she left I put my hand on her arm, stopping her. "Whoa, hold on miss we haven't been introduced yet, my name is Goku Son what's yours?" Goku asked cheerfully._

"_My name is Yoruichi Shihoin." She responded._

_My face became serious then. "Hold on, you did just recover but from the state you were, you might die again, and that was my last bean so instead can you give me the information needed?" I requested with the utmost serious expression on my face._

_Her face became serious as well. "How can I trust you, I just met you a minute ago?" Yoruichi asked._

"_I could have just let you die." I informed her. "Right now, you're gonna have to go on faith."_

"_Okay then, here's what you need to know.*"_

"_Right so this 'Aizen' is the cause of this right?" I asked she nodded. "Right, then I'll handle this you just sit here and spectate alright." I suggested. _

_Yoruichi then got concerned with the young man outside. I put on my best 'Vegeta' smirk. "Yes just watch and see." I said, then left via instant transmission again. I arrived at the battlefield and saw the now named Ichigo was using his hollow power to gain the advantage and was failing. The both of them felt my power and looked towards me*. Ichigo turned his sword to me just as he was feeling my power, he thought I worked for this Aizen._

"_Who are you? Do you work for Aizen-teme?" Ichigo asked._

"_No, I came to help you, Kurosaki Ichigo." I said. He became tenser when I said his name. I turned to this 'Aizen' and he looked like he was analyzing me. "Now Aizen your time has come, I will be the one to destroy you." I informed him. He gave an arrogant laugh when I called him out._

"_I shall show you what a god can do."_

_He disappeared and I sensed that he was behind me. He tried to get me, but all he got was an afterimage of me. He went wide eyed after seeing that. I came upon his left side and sent a jab to his gut. He went flying, I stopped him from behind as I put both my hands on the ground and kicked him with the tips of my boots*. I put my hands together, and hammered him down. When we arrived to the ground his body had made a big crater that was a couple feet deep._

_I then floated back down to the ground. Both Ichigo and Yoruichi's jaws dropped at what I'd done. Aizen came back up and had more cracks in his body. From his breathing, he was tired at what I'd done. "Now to finish this." I said. I clutched my body and lighting appeared, the wind picked up as my black hair flashed to blond, while my eyes went from blue to green, with a final yell there was an explosion and smoke covered me._

_When the smoke cleared I was now a Super Saiyan. From everybody's expression it was mixed. Yoruichi was excited and lustful, while Ichigo was awed and filled with respect, while Aizen was fear. "You should be proud that you see my transformation." I informed them. I cupped my hands to my right side and my attack came. Learning from Yoruichi, he had regeneration like Cell, so, I put enough energy to erase his cells from existence._

_My attack became larger than usual*. "__**KAAA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEE…..HAAAAAA.**_" _I screamed and thrust my hands forward, the beam shot out towards him. He slashed his sword at me, this caused the beam to slow down, and so I had to step it up. "__**SUPER KAIO-KEN**__." I screamed. My aura had some red to it now. The beam increased and swallowed him alive, seeing his power vanish, I sighed and powered down. _

_I turned around and saw that everybody that was near the town came running towards me to congratulate me, while Yoruichi grabbed my gi and we left to who knows where. We arrived at a candy shop, she opened the door and we headed to the top floor where her room was. Locking the door she pushed me down onto the floor, then kissed me and straddled my waist, she licked my lips begging for entrance and I let her in eagerly._

* * *

_Lemon Warning_

_Yoruichi and I pulled out of the kiss, and then Yoruichi started to take off her armor and leggings. "Can you please serve me, my hero?" She requested as she extended her left foot towards me. I took her foot and raised it to my lips, my tongue inching out to slowly lick her toes, going from bottom to tip. I took her big toe into my mouth and sucked sensually on it*._

_I then moved from her toes kissing, up her body, keeping eye contact as I saw her eyes fill with lust and need. Once I made it to her breasts and glanced at her to see if she wanted me to take off her shirt._

_I was practically drooling with need, as she granted me permission to ease her top down past her shoulders and over his breasts revealing them. They were huge, her nipples like pink little points on a mountain top, the sight of them made me hungry to suck them. I looked up at her, she nodded as she too needed the attention my mouth promised to give. I bent down and took her right nipple in between my lips and sucked, my teeth just scraping enough to elicit a moan as she tossed her head back, arching into my moist cavern silently requesting more._

_She moved her arms around my neck, her hands going to my hair as she pulled my head against her keeping me right where I was. Busily sucking away at her delicious nipple, I soon moved to the left as I moved my own hands to her breast's squeezing and rolling them, pinching and pulling the nipple I recently abandoned._

_After several more minutes of this, she gently pushed my head away from her chest. "There's something else that desperately needs your attention Goku." She said her voice husky with lust._

_I looked at her confused, so I looked down her body towards the mound of dripping wet flesh, which humans tend to call a pussy. I slowly slid down her body then as she spread her legs earnestly, for my head to fit comfortably between them._

_I tentatively stuck my tongue out and gave an experimental lick to her gentles. She moaned at my action, so spurred on by that sound and the succulent taste of her juices I continued to lick, first the inner lips of her beauty, before I moved to her clitoris which caused her to lock her legs around my head as she arched back in wondrous pleasure._

"_Goku." She moaned out. "You're undoing me…it's so good. I think…I think…I'm gonna cum." I didn't stop as she spasmed around my tongue and head as she arched up and cried in continuous pleasure, her juices flowing out in spurts from her orgasm._

_She pulled me up from her crotch and gave me a kiss, I guess her juices don't bother her as our tongues dulled, tasting each other's mouths. She pushed me until she was on top once again. "Hope you're ready Goku, 'cause it's time for the main course." She said seductively. She grabbed my cock then raised up enough to slip the tip into her opening before slowly lowering herself until she was fully seated on me._

_She moaned again at the sensation, I closed my eyes in pure bliss, I was ready to start thrusting in her when I felt something a little more sticky then her juices. I looked and saw that it was blood, seeing that I realized this was her first time._

"_Yoruichi, this was your first time having sex, wasn't it?" I asked. _

_She nodded. "Yes Goku, so you have to take responsibility from acting noble earlier." She told me._

"_Right okay then, I'll take it slow." I assured her. Then I slowly started to thrust into her willing body, she moaned and threw her head back, after several minutes she begged. "Faster Goku, please I'm ready." I nodded and sped up, slowly at first but then with each passing moment I got faster and harder, while she used her strong legs to help push her up and let gravity and my thrusts do the rest._

_Her pussy tightened squeezing me into her as she moved to wrap her arms around me as I sat up some, her legs wrapping around my waist as we continued to thrust together in sexual passion. "Yoruichi, your pussy is so good." I moaned._

"_Goku, I'm almost there please cum with me." She begged. After a couple of minutes we both screamed and we came together._

_Once we calmed down I had a question to ask her, something really important. "Yoruichi, are you a Shinigami?"_

"_Yes I am, I'm nothing but an old woman." She answered sadly. She thought I was going to leave, I was, just not without giving her my number first._

_I just gave her, my usual smile, then said. "It doesn't really matter to me Yoruichi, because I like the way you are."_

"_You are just a sweet talker aren't you, but since you trust me I should show you something." Yoruichi said. I wondered what she meant. She gained black cat ears and a tail then. "Nya," she said. "Are you okay with this Goku~nya?" She asked, with her hands raised up like a cat. _

"_You were fine before, but this is just the icing on the cake." I said pleased. _

_Soon after that we went at it again for many hours. We even role played that Yoruichi wanted a litter of kittens. After that I found out that she did want at least one kid. Then with her picture in her cat form I left._

"That's pretty much what happened, Vegeta." Goku finished his story.

Vegeta was majorly blushing when it came to an end. "So then Kakarot, who's the next girl on the list?" Vegeta asked.

"Her name is Moka Akashiya." Goku informed him.

Story End

Author's Note: If the guest is reading this I need you to be more into detail about your request with Broly but, I like that idea you have. Okay here is something I've been waiting till now. So I hope you guys like so here's the * for everybody to know.

*That's all I know about their power.

*Remember he may be occ but, he won't know that much vocabulary.

*I haven't watch the anime as much so basically the final battle of the Winter War.

*Same outfit from chapter 1.

*Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 Style.

*Basically a Super Kamehameha.

*Basically just to have service about her feet.


	3. Moka Akashiya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to read. If you recognize anything you read then please, support the official release.

Author's Note: Here is the new chapter. Also, if you don't read my profile then I play Brave Frontier. For those who don't it is a smartphone game that is REALLY and I mean REALLY popular and fun. I recommend it if you guys like RPG games. This chapter is for Moka of the Rosario Vampire anime. Keep in mind that in this chapter this Moka is the inner one. And if you don't know who I am talking about then it's Moka's true self. Her true form is the silver-haired vampire form that comes out when someone pulls the rosary.

Now, first I must apologize that if you were hoping for "Outer Moka" aka the pink-haired one. PM me or review me if you want her separately. Also the "punk" is that ork or orge or whatever from the anime. Also I love both Mokas equally but, I had to go with the inner one. Also this takes place during their first year, meaning season 1. Why did I pick the inner Moka? Well I like the mature looking first. Also, there's no Tsukune in this story. Sorry if you were hoping for him to make an appearance.

TECHNIQUE NAME

Emphasis

Flash Back

'Inner thoughts'

STORY START

"Wait, did you just you say Moka Akashiya?" asked Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction.

"Yes, and I'm already know of her ancestor. The legend says that he was powerful." responded Goku.

"Well I don't this, so somebody please explain." said Vegeta.

Beerus responded to his question. "Her mother gave birth to her. And was lucky enough to get the ancestor's blood. Her ancestor was the first vampire known. His name was Alucard. He really is a battle ready vampire" Finished the purple cat-like god.

"Yeah from legend, he is said to be a strong fighter" said Goku.

This got Vegeta curious of his rival's next woman. "So if she is a vampire Kakarot, doesn't that mean she drinks your blood to gain their energy from" asked Vegeta.

Goku rubbed his neck sheepishly from the question. "Yeah she does, I can show you guys the mark. Don't worry, it's not the usual holes but, I did find it to be interesting. Apparently she is called a yokai." said Goku. He turned his neck to the left to show the mark. And it turned out he wasn't lying. Instead of the usual stereotypical holes, there was a kiss mark that was marked with pink lipstick*.

"Well looks like you aren't lying about that Goku. That looks real to me" said Beerus.

"Yeah, she is okay when you get to know her on some occasions." said Goku.

"I really doubt that Goku" said Beerus.

"What do you mean Lord Beerus" asked Vegeta.

Beerus then turned to him to explain. "Well Vegeta, Moka's is a vampire. Right, Goku? Anyways, the vampires, like you Saiyans, are very prideful. While you are both prideful warriors, the vampires are also proud that of their beauty as well" finished Beerus.

"So, how do we know when they are vampires then, Lord Beerus" Vegeta said.

Goku added in some more information for them. "Well, with Moka she had silver hair and they dark red eyes. That's usually how you can notice them" finished Goku.

Beerus turned to his former teacher to see if this was true. "Is this true than, Whis" asked Beerus. Whis was having some red wine during the conversation and responded to the question.

"I do believe so then Lord Beerus" said Whis.

"So are you going to explain how you met her then Goku" asked Beerus.

"Yeah sorry, it went off just like this" said Goku.

***Flash Back Beerus Training Field***

"What do mean I have to get some _education_" said Goku. He nearly yelled that both Vegeta and Lord Beerus from what they told him. Apparently they said since that he was now technically now a god he must have some knowledge of something of another universe.

"You heard what I said Goku, Vegeta and I decided that you will go to another universe. Even you can't say no, otherwise you won't have God food for a year" finished Beerus. Goku almost cried from what they told him.

That was too cruel in his ears. The food in the Realm of Gods is so much better than on Earth. Eventually, Goku reluctantly nodded and accepted. "Good here's the pamphlet that you need. Whis, would you please show Goku to his universe" asked Beerus.

"Very well, come along Goku, Beerus made an appointment with the headmaster of the academy where you are going to go" finished Whis. Whis took his staff and Goku got in the circle and left.

Vegeta turned to the God of Destruction to ask an important question. "Are you sure this is wise Lord Beerus" asked Vegeta.

"Honestly, no. But Goku needs some knowledge other than from here" responded Beerus.

***Outside Yokai Academy***

Finally arriving in the new dimension they were on a road leading to a stereotypical horror movie academy. Goku must have guessed this was the place. "Is this the place then, Lord Whis" asked Goku. Whis nodded. "So how do I find this Headmaster then" asked Goku.

"Just use your instant transmission technique Goku. His power level will be considerably high here" replied Whis.

Goku nodded and sensed easily sensed a huge power level not too far from where Whis and Goku were. "Found it, thanks a lot Lord Whis" said Goku and left via instant transmission. Seeing that he left, Whis left as well.

****Timeskip outside Classroom***

The Headmaster was nice of him to give him knowledge of the school. Meaning the reason of the school, the campus and the food. Weird thing is though he was getting weird stares from women. Being freshmen to even some trachers. The food on the other hand is for humans. Goku was glad that he got to have some good food! Since the school was to bring yokai and humans together, the food was human based so he was glad for that.

Right now he was going to class. His teacher's name is Ms. Nekonome. From what the headmaster said, she was noticeable. Apparently he was now classified as a first year in this Academy. He hoped that he will do well here in this academy. His love for god food depends on it. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a young woman. From the way she looked, you would automatically think cat. She had a white blouse, an orange skirt, low heel sandals, and for some weird reason her eyes are shut.

"Oh my, are you the new transfer student" asked the woman. Goku nodded. "Okay then, my name is Ms. Nekonome and I welcome you to the Yokai Academy. Why don't you sit next to Ms. Akashiya right near the back" finished the teacher. She pointed out his new seat with her pointer. He turned and saw her and saw a beautiful woman. She had bright pink hair and pure light green eyes. And her body wasn't too mature and not too petite. Some reason it suited her well. He noticed something weird about her.

He took another look at her. He then saw it. It was a metallic cross on her chest. It also had a blood red jewel in it that resembled an eye. For a second, he felt immense power coming within the cross. He can only make up the assumption that was a limiter. The only other person he ever had to deal with who had a limiter was Broly. From what he remembered, his father controlled the limiter on his son. This limiter held back much of the Legendary Super Saiyan's insane power.

Goku could have sworn that the eye jewel winked at him. He ignored it and sat down near her and greeted her. "Hi my name is Son Goku, please treat me well" said the Saiyan God with politeness. As we talked, all the guys were glaring at me. I guess it was just from jealousy.

"Nice to meet you as well Goku" replied Moka. The class had then began. As he listened to his teacher's lecture, he felt a gaze directed at him. From what he felt it was lust and bloodlust directed at him. He looked to Moka and saw that the cross was looking at him at a side glance. Moka however was taking notes on their teacher's lecture. This was getting really weird in his mind. What is Moka's real form.

This got Goku to ponder about his new classmate. Was she unaware that the cross was looking right at him? Sensing more the cross he felt massive power within it. It held in something dark and corrupt. Finishing his class ever where he went he was questioned by some of the women. Some asking is he single. Or does he work out in the gym a lot. As the day was over he was approached by her outside of campus*.

"Goku there is something I must confess to you" said Moka. He figured she would approach to him sooner or later. It was only a matter of time. He was hoping that it would be the cross she has on her.

"Sure what do you what to talk about" said Goku with concern. As she was about to respond they were interrupted by a "punk," as Vegeta would probably call them. He had on the male's uniform of the academy.

"Moka, would it be okay if I try something" asked Goku with curiosity?

"Sure, I guess" responded Moka. She was ready to tell him her secret and this happened. Goku got right in her face and tugged her cross off. Then an expulsion of aura covered them both. She had a look of confusion on her face.

"How" she asked. No one had been able to do it for so long when she was a young girl. Goku felt cheeky and responded to her.

"Muffin button*" he responded. As he did, the transformation had begun.

Goku POV

As I took her cross off she floated in midair. From the transformation she was doing it subconsciously. The sky got darker than usual. I heard something in the distance with my Saiyan hearing. I turned and saw it was many bats. And they're heading to Moka! Each of them seemed to be absorbed into her. Then somehow the bats made her body more mature. Her breasts, thighs, and butt enlarged and became plumper. Her hair and eyes changed color to a white silver, and her become a demonic blood red. She turned and gave me a seductive look towards me.

This new form of Moka turned around to the punk and spoke. "So what does the trash want" said Moka with disgust. Not to mention her voice is more mature. If I didn't know any better, this wouldn't be the same Moka from before.

"I want you to be my woman" said the punk from the class. He lunged at her with the intent of doing what he said. Moka pulled one of her legs back and sent a kick right in the jaw. He was sent on the cliff that was somehow nearby from us.

"Now, know your place, trash" finished Moka. She turned around and dashed towards to me with her leg ready to attack me. I gained a battle ready smile. She sent her kick and I blocked with my forearm and came up behind her with my speed.

She was surprised at my speed and wasn't ready for what I had to her. I sent a round house kick to her neck and sent flying left. I came up behind her and kicked her upwards*. I appeared above her and hammered her down to the ground. She was falling really fast I almost felt like helping. She was fine though. At the last second she gained her ground. Cracks appeared near when landing and she gave the finger gesture to come to her. I knew she was provoking me so I took the bait.

LEMON APPROACHING Goku POV

I flew straight at her. She threw a punch to my gut and I took the hit. She went wide eyed that I took the hit. She knew that I could have dodged the hit. I took the initiative and kissed her to lower her guard. She wrapped her arms around my neck to keep me in. I wrapped my arms around her waist as well. She broke out of the contact with some saliva showing how bad we kissed.

She unbuttoned her shirt to show more of her breasts. "You should be proud, we vampires don't accept many species as our lovers. Especially the fact that I don't know what you are" said Moka. She drew me in to her breasts. She held her breast to my face. I looked up at her.

"Well my race is called the Saiyans. Are you sure you want me then. Even if you don't know that much of my species" I asked her. She nodded. I licked her left breast with worship.

"That's right, you earn this woman. My reason being is that you can keep up with me in combat. That's one of the essentials needed" said Moka. This was getting good. I cupped her other breast not feeling alone. I sucked her nipple to bring more pleasure to her. Her breasts were really soft in my hands. I feel that I can sleep on them. Though, it would sound rude to women though.

She moaned even louder from what I did. I switched to her other nipple to not leave it forgotten. I felt a liquid coming out of the nipple. It tasted really good in my mouth. I looked at her other nipple and saw that it was breast milk. After drinking it I had to ask her about it. "So can you explain why you gave breast milk" I asked? "Well it's an old technique when female vampires don't give breast milk naturally to babies. So this was an extra bonus to my koi. Didn't you like it at all my koi" said Moka with a pout.

"Oh, I liked it, I was curious that's all. So let's continue then right my mate." I said with want. I gave light kisses down from her breasts to her stomach.

"Is it okay if I" I asked?

"Go head." she said. I gently took off her shorts and panties and saw her pussy. It was dripping wet and had a slight amount of hair above it didn't bother me as much. "Sorry, I haven't shaved in a while." said Moka.

"That's fine it kinda makes iy feel a little hotter." I said I put my face in it while I took a smell of it. It's probably my Saiyan blood. I'm guessing that she doesn't care about her body as a human did of beauty, then my lust increases.

I took a lick and it tasted good. She moaned out for me. It made me want to hear more of her moans. I licked her lips and she moaned out more this time. I went even further and licked her insides. I played with the clitoris with my fingers. I had to look up the definition of the word to really understand it. From what I know, it gives women immense pleasure. And that was my goal for my new mate.

She moaned out louder than before. "I gonna cum Goku." she said. She came a little later. After finally licking her cum off my face she pushed me down on the ground. "Now let's get to the final part." she said. She crouched down on my cock and she moaned from the contact. She felt really tight when I entered her insides.

I saw blood coming out of her. This got me worried. I asked my self what I did wrong. Then it hit me in the head. "Moka, are you a virgin?" I asked with concern. She gave me a small smile and gave me a passionate kiss. I wanted to ask again, but she kept arms around my head and kept the kiss going. As she was doing it she was grinding her hips with mine.

I finally broke free and asked her again. "Moka why did you do it. I juat met you today." I said. She just stared at me with love. "Like I said earlier, we vampires don't accept other species that often. It would be on special reasons. And you're that reason. You kept up with me in battle. That's how some vampire women know about there mates" finished Moka.

"Well it would be my greatest honor to be your mate then Moka" I said. "Me to my koi. Please cum inside now, I would be proud to have your children." she boasted proudly.

After what seemed like hours she and I came together while screaming each other's name. "Were you serious about having my kids" I asked?

She smiled lovingly at me. "Of course, I'm glad I got to be with my mate. I just know my family would like you Goku. Now, do you trust me Goku." she said.

"Sure. After what happened, it's only fair" I responded. "Since I had sex with you then I must place my mark on you." she said. I nodded and tilted my head for her. Her fangs then poked inside to my skin and she took some of my blood and put hers into mine. With a loving sigh she looked at me. "Now your my mate forever Goku. And you should know that your blood is the best I've had." she said. After that we spend in my room to go to sleep. With a request to sleep on her breasts for tonight to. She had agreed straight away.

FLASHBACK AND LEMON POV END

"And that's how it all happen you guys." Goku said.

"Well, that was rather interesting then. Don't you think so Lord Beerus?" Whis said.

"I agree with Whis. Dare I ask, who is your next woman then Goku?" said Beerus.

"Yeah her name is Kushina Uzumaki." Goku said

STORY END

Author's Note: Okay here is Moka. If you guys didn't notice I updated it I hope you guys like it. Also for lemons I'm willing to some fetishes with the girls if you want. Like I did with Yoruichi if you will with her feet. that was foot fetish mind you/ Also I don't do rape or S&amp;M. If you want S&amp;M then the characters that you suggest will have moments that will be M or S in the anime they played in.

Like Juvia in Fairy Tail she displayed that she was kind of an M. Also my current beta that I mentioned on my earlier chapters is on leave. She said that she'll be gone for a couple weeks so I need help for my other DBZ story. So yeah leave suggestions by pm me or review me for more women. My beta for this fanfic is Super Kamehameha, his fanfics are really good. Anyways her is the *.

* Think how she would drink blood from Tsukune.

* Were Moka transformed.

* TFS or team four star reference. That belongs to them.

* Look at the previous chapter.


	4. Kushina Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you are about to read. If there is anything that you might know. Then please support the official release.

Author's Note: Hello viewers here is the next chapter of my one-shots. This chapter is for Kushina Uzumaki. I feel that they could be in a better relation. They both love their family. Both like to eat on occasion. While Kushina has a specific food, still likes to eat. Anyways here is the next chapter. Also I feel I should tell you viewers who to expect. Next girl is Blair. If you want to know what she looks like go on my other fanfic of my The Devil Saiyan on my story list.

If that doesn't explain then look her up on an anime. Next girl is Nel from another anime that people might recognize. Please note that is her nickname is Nel. Her real name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Trust me that is a mouth full. She has two forms if you know this woman. She has a form that can be considered the little sister. And the other one would be the hot innocent air-head woman. Also I've been recently been challenged about Goku fanfics.

One of them is that Goku goes to the Mortal Kombat universe. Honestly, I love this idea. But I don't with game of the franchise to go to. Maybe in the Mortal Kombat 9 universe. Also the other challenge is basically Goku getting the villain women as his women, so yeah. To read the summary of the second one go to my The Devil Saiyan reviews for more details. Anyway, I will go with the Mortal Kombat one.

All words with a * next to it has the information at the bottom in the A/N, I didn't want to break up the story with none important information. Okay like my other fanfics here is the low down.

TECHNIQUE NAME

_Emphasis_

Flash Back

'Inner Thoughts'

STORY START

"Wait a minute, did you say Uzumaki, Goku" asked Whis?

"I did" replied Goku. Beerus turned to Whis.

"I thought the Uzumaki died off a long time ago" said Beerus.

Whis turned to him and replied. "Well not entirely true. There had been some survivors. And apparently Goku had meet her then" finished Whis.

Vegeta decided to get into the conversation to. But before he could there was a click sound*.

They looked around and knew that it was coming from a phone. Goku had a sheepish look and saw a rather erotic picture of one of his lovers. It was from Yoruichi. She was currently posing for the camera. She had exposed the cat ears, paws, and even her tail and that he met her a long time ago.

Under the picture was a message from her. "Gokuuuuuu I miss you a lot I feel the need to have sex with you again. I'm in my heat, meaning I'm really horny right now. Guess what though, I'm now giving breast milk. So I want you to have a taste so I want to come to me now" Goku had a blush on his face when reading the message. He was actucally tempted to taste it now.

"So what is it Kakarot." asked Vegeta. He was wondering what can possible interrupt their conversation with the god of destruction.

Goku looked to them while also showing the blush. "Well one of my lovers is calling me right now. So I'm cutting this talk short. Whis could you please help me out with the explanation." finished Goku while leaving to go to his lover with the dimensional technique.

"So what's important about these Uzumakis Lord Whis? Are there fighters or something" asked Vegeta. "Well they kind of are. They only do it in self defence. The Uzumakis have long life spans just like you Saiyans. They have high amount of chakra.

Chakra is their energy, while we use ki. On some occasions they have chakra chains due to their DNA. It's only been shown in the records that only few can unlock this bloodline" finished Whis.

"So what else is important about this chakra then Lord Whis. You said that its basically our version of ki. So if they can't do energy waves. What can they do then" said Vegeta.

"Well there are some of beings that can do it. The main populace of this universe use this energy to use the elements. The elements being water, fire, earth, wind, and thunder. With these natures their villages named after the element they have.

There is the village hidden in the leaves. The village hidden in the mist. The village hidden in the rocks. The village hidden in the sand. And lastly the village hidden in the lighting. They can also make new elements with their chakra to. Some of the elements being wood and scorch. From what I know to make wood is water and earth. And scorch is fire and wind" finished Whis. Meanwhile Goku was giving some loving to Yoruichi in her home dimension.

LEMON WARNING GOKU POV

After finally getting to Yoruichi I was tackled to the bed that was nearby. We were back in her room I looked down and I saw her purple hair and her cat ears. She had taken my clothes before she was wiggling her head into my stomach seeing me with her. I could only guess that she missed me a lot. I stroked her head and telling her I was here with her. I even touch behind her ears. She was actually purring in my hand. She looked up and gave me the look of longing in her golden eyes. She wrapped her arms around my head and spoke to me.

"Goku, last time we had sex I didn't get pregnant. But somehow I'm still giving milk. If anything, I still long for you. Now please make love to me. I want you to be more in my life" Yoruichi finished. I nodded and kissed her. She even snuck her tongue into my mouth. I let her have her way during the kiss. We pulled from the kiss. She lifted her breasts with her hand to my head showing she wasn't lying. She really was giving breast milk. I really wanted to have some "Go ahead, I don't mind." she said. I nodded and latched onto her left nipple first with my mouth. She moaned loudly when I gave attention to it.

I flicked her nipple in my mouth with my mouth. As I did the milk came out into my mouth. The milk was really good in my mouth. I felt that the other breast wasn't getting attention. So I cupped her breast in my hand. I squeezed her breast and the leaking increased from the nipple. I traded nipples and took the breast I was sucking in my hand. After I heard scream I felt something wet on my lap. She was cumming from pleasuring her breasts. She drew me in a kiss again. I guess she didn't mind the fact I still had some of her milk in my mouth. After a good couple minutes we broke from the kiss."Now it's time for me to repay the favor~nya." she said.

She even went as far as adding her nya whenever she talks. She crouched down and was drooling. I couldn't tell if she wanted me or my cock right now. "I should feel proud that you have sex with me. Or was that the only reason why you want to be with me." I said with some hurt. She wiped her drool from her mouth and looked up at me. "That's not the only reason why I like you Goku-kun. From the time we spent you treat me with respect during the sex. Not only that, you are a nice guy. Also you were my first of my relations of men. So I want to make this relationship work forever. Your cock is only just a _bonus_. No matter what, I will love you. I just want to know you better ever since you saved me from Aizen~nya ." she finished.

After what she said she went back to the nya. As she finished she went back to staring at my cock. She held it in her hand. She was rubbing it up and down. She gave the tip a kiss and gave some licks to get me excited. She even held my balls in her other hand to get me even harder. She went as far as taking my whole cock in her mouth in one move. She kept her head moving up down with my cock. "Yoruichi-chan, I'm gonna cum." I said. She increased her speed when I said it. I pushed her head down even further. After a couple minutes I finally came in her mouth. She had finally swallowed my cum.

Giving her a couple more minutes of relaxing she turned to me with more want then before in her eyes. "Now then, why don't we get to the main part~nya." she said. I nodded. She crouched down and took me inside her in. She grinded into a circle with her hips to continue the pleasure. I just continued to ram inside her. "Goku please do it rougher~nya. God, I'm gonna cum" she said. I increased the speed to get her to come first.

Before we were going to cum she changed positions I even surprised her by what position she chose to be in. We were in the missionary, but I let her be on top for now. Now she wanted us to be in doggy position. She spread her pussy lips inviting me to take her in. "Goku please, I want to cum so badly" she said. I nodded and continued we were left off. But since the consideration of her appearance. The position should be considered the kitty position of how she looked now. After a while I finally came inside her. She even went as far as wrapping her legs around my thighs to keep my cum inside. Hopefully she'll get what she wanted.

LEMON OVER REGULAR POV

"Yoruichi sorry to make this short but I have to go. Now since you said you want to spend time with I'll show you a surprise." Goku said. After masking in the sex she looked at Goku in confusion. It took Goku a while to figure out what to do though he finally managed to do it. Goku crossed his arms in front of his body and his ki was shown. Like magic, another him was here with them*. It turned to him and Goku told what the other him has to do. "Okay me, take Yoruichi around town and give her the best date she gets." Goku finished. Goku left her with a kiss on the lips and left to go back to Lord Beerus' training ground. As Goku left Yoruichi was getting dressed in a dark purple party dress*.

Beerus' Training Ground

After finally arriving back from Yoruichi's dimension Goku was finally back. Arriving Vegeta and Lord Beerus where giving a little spar. While Lord Whis was lounging out on a lounge chair like form my home dimension. While they were going at it Vegeta and Lord Beerus were finishing up with their own special ki attacks*. Finally recovering from their spar they finally sat down and were ready to listen to me of how I meet my lover, Kushina.

FLASH BACK Goku POV

I have arrived in this new dimension that is based on shinobi. Lord Whis told me that they are basically ninjas that we would see in the movies from my home dimension. The main factor is why I want to be here. That factor being there had been good food in this world. Also being there are some strong people here as well. I offered Vegeta to come along but he denied the offer. I guess went to spend time with his family. Any ways I am a known village from this dimension. That dimension being called the leaf village*.

Right now I'm going to a really tall tower* near the edge of the village. Not as big from my home dimension. But still big enough to compete. When I went inside I spoke with the secretary to speak with the leader of this village. Being called the Hokage as she called him. As I went up the stairs I felt the stairs of hidden shinobi. They must some type of elite forces then. When finally reaching the top of the tower I met an elderly person. I feel that he can be perverted as Master Roshi*. He was wearing white robes and having a kanji on his hat. "Hello there young man, how can I help you" he asked.

"My name is Son Goku. I was hoping that I would get a tour of your village" I said.

"Well nice to meet you Goku-san. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I have the person to be your tour guide of our village. There is something you should now that her husband died recently. So I'm hoping that she can get to know more people. That she also is a short tempered woman to" he finished.

"Can you please send in Kushina Uzumaki" he said in the little speaker near his desk*. After a while there was a knock on the door.

"Kushina-chan, you can come in now" he said. The door opened and came in another breath taking woman. She had dark red hair in a pin. She had dark purple eyes. And having white blouse and green dress to go with it*.

"Did you request for you me Hokage-sama?" she asked politely trying to ignore the young man that was in the room. To her eyes, he was a handsome god for her.

"Can you take Goku-san around the village as his tour guide." he said pointing to me. She turned around and greeted me.

"Hi there, my name is Son Goku happy to meet you Kushina-chan" I said with my _charming _smile as Lord Whis called it.

"Nice to meet you to Goku-san" she said. We said our goodbyes to the Hokage and left Well left and walked around the village. We went in the center of the village. We went to the market of the village. We also stopped for ice cream on the way to. While doing that, a lot of women were smiling weird at me.

Some reason Kushina was glaring right back at them. But there was something weird about her glare. Her hair then floated around her while turning into 9 tails. That scared them straight away. We even saw the Hokage Mountain as she called. This mountain had all the past Hokages on it. Kushina was staring directly at one of them as is if there was a bad accident in her life. Trying to cheer her up I saw a food stand that was near*.

"Hey Kushina, look over there, a ramen stand" I said. She looked at the stall. She had a bright smile on her face when seeing it. She took my hand left straight away.

"Have you ever tried ramen of this village Goku-kun" she asked? Weird, since when did she called my name with the -kun suffix.

I shook my head. She went wide-eyed at my response. But she had a happy smile. "Well prepare yourself for the food of the gods, dattene*." she said.

While realizing what she said she had a massive blush from embarrassment. I had to laugh at her tick. It was really cute in my ears. She had a pout when I started to laugh. Finally the owner, Ichiraku, gave us the Kushina ramen special. The ramen really looked delicious. The weird thing was that she was eating as fast as I was. I guess that this is her favorite food. "More please" we said. After a while, we finally ate our last ramen special.

Kushina was about to pay but he stopped her. He said that the food was on the house. Seeing that it was getting late, she offered to let me stay at her house. I denied the offer politely. Kushina had the same smile when scaring off the woman. Kushina even had the tails to. Even though I'm a Super Saiyan God, women still scare me. I nodded fearfully and she took me to the guest room. The house was really huge from the inside. After getting inside she let inside the room with her saying needing anything to come find her. I was glad I arrived in this dimension. I had eaten good food and met a beautiful woman.

Taking off my clothes with only my boxers I went to bed. After a while my other me had came back from my date with Yoruichi-chan. She had made out with my other me a lot of the time of the date from my other me's memories. Still, we even still got closer together before the kiss. After finally reemerging, we were once again whole. Later on that night there were creaks coming to my room. The door was opening slowly. Then the door was silently closed. I felt the weight on the bed increase. I opened my eyes to see the eyes of Kushina-chan looking right at me. She was wearing a scarlet red night gown with a diffrent shade of red for her bra and panties.

The color of her nightwear increased her beauty. Before I could say anything, she suddenly kissed me on the lips. After a couple of minutes of making out she had a sad smile. "Kushina-chan, I don't mind the kiss and all, but what's this really about" I said with some seriousness. This wasn't the same Kushina-chan from before.

"I've missed the touch of a man. When you saw me staring at the Hokage Mountain earlier, I was staring at my husband. There was an attack on this village couple months ago. The Kyuubi attacked us and my husband sealed it. He sealed it in my son that's actually right across the hallway. So please, help me forget the pain." she finished.

ANOTHER LEMON WARNING

I nodded and kissed her again. She was surprised that I was going along the request. She licked my lips for entrance and I let her. My tongue and hers met and continued to rub against each other. My Saiyan blood gave me the boost to win the fight. As we continued, I cupped her left breast in my hand. She gave a cute squeak from what I was doing. I rubbed her breast in a circle with my hand and she continued to moan loudly. Seeing to get even with me, she gripped my cock in her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. I moaned too, but not as loudly as she did earlier. She pulled out of the kiss but decided to still hold my cock.

She gave a naughty smile and told me something that got my cock to get harder. "Why don't we do the old 69 Goku-kun" she asked? I nodded and she took off the gown and her bra and panties to. She put her pussy in my face while getting close with my cock. She gave small licks at me and slowly swallowed my cock. I moaned from her mouth. She was getting good with this. As she moved her head, I gave a kiss to her slit and giving it some small licks to tease. Feeling to be the dominant, I even licked her insides while messing with her clit with my other hand.

She got back at me with cupping my balls to continue the oral sex. After what seemed like hours, ee had finally came in each other's mouth. Her cum actually tasted like ramen in mouth. "Now Goku-kun, why don't we actually start." she said. She pushed me down and crouched down and took me inside her. She was really tight inside. She continued to ram into me. She took my lips with hers to start another kiss. I held her breast in my hands while teasing the nipples with my fingers. She wrapped her legs around my hips to keep me inside her. After what seem liked forever, we were going to sum soon. "Kushina-chan, I'm gonna cum" I said. "Me to Goku-kun. Lets come together" Kushina-chan said. Soon after we screamed each others name and came together.

LEMON OVER

"Thanks for the night Goku-kun, I hope we do this again sometime" Kushina-chan said. I got an idea of how we could talk and then some. "So, what you are a former female ninja right" I asked? She nodded for my question. Now I'm going to give her a surprise.

"Do you want to know something" I asked her? She nodded. "I'm actually a god" I said. She was jaw dropped from what told her. I took a scroll from a pocket in my gi. Recently, Whis said that since I was going to the shinobi world soon. I could become a boss summon as he said for this dimension. While the type of summon being the Saiyans. In this case, being myself only.

Vegeta straight out denied it. Gohan has Videl, and Goten is still too young. I took the small scroll and unrolled it. She bit her thumb and signed her name in the scroll. With a kiss we finally went to sleep. With the morning coming along soon. But before that, Kushina wanted to have some earlier morning sex before I left back to my home dimension. With a final kiss we said our goodbyes to each other.

FLASHBACK OVER REGULAR POV

After finally finishing my story, they were surprised on what Goku had done in the other dimension.

"So basically you can be summoned now, Kakarot" asked Vegeta?

"Yeah, I can" Goku said.

Proving of what Goku said, Whis pulled out a small scroll that had his gi's colors on it. He unrolled it for everybody to see Kushina's signature of the contract. Beerus looked to Whis in questioning off knowledge of the scroll.

"Whis, how did you know how to do this" Beerus asked?

"It was quite difficult Lord Beerus. It took me a couple days to have it match Goku's ki for anybody to sign the scroll" he finished.

"So then Kakarot, who's your next woman" asked Vegeta?

"Her name was Blair the magical cat" Goku said

STORY END

Author's Note:This is the new version of the original chapter. I hope you guys like it. And I'm proud to present you the next girl for Goku. Honestly, I was thinking off which red haired anime girl was coming next. So I picked Kushina Uzumaki. I really like her tick about her. And Minato doesn't deserve her. Sure he had the flying thunder God. But Goku is God so what can stop him of doing an instant transmission Kamehameha. Also I hoped you liked that I made Goku the boss for the Saiyans. If you don't, well don't read this again then. Any who, here's the * for everybody to know what it means.

*Think of the iPhone message alert.

*Think of Tien's technique. Also if you don't like it, well too bad then.

*Basically a cocktail dress.

*Vegeta is Final Flash and Whis' being the first chapter.

*English version of Konoha if people don't know.

*Hokage's tower in the anime and the manga.

*I felt like saying it.

*Didn't know if they did so pretending they did.

*How she meet Naruto in the anime of Shippuden.

*Ichiraku's ramen stand from the manga and anime.

*If you are going to have Kushina, you need that tick from her.


	5. Blair the cat & ? bonus girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing you are about to read. If there is anything you might recognize, please support the official release.

Author's Note: I hope you viewers are having a great summer. I know I am. Also I plan to do the Mortal Kombat and Dragon Ball Z request soon. Don't know when but soon. Although don't know when but soon. Anyways, here is Blair's chapter. Also to remind you guys my beta is Super Kamehameha. Check his fanfics. He does good Dragon Ball Z crossovers.

All words with the - next to it has the information at the bottom of the A/N, I didn't want to break up the story with none important information. Okay like my other fanfics here is the low down.

**TECHNIQUE NAME**

_Emphasis_

_Flash back_

'_Inner Thoughts'_

STORY START

"Who is this Blair, Kakarot" asked Vegeta? Goku got into a thinking pose. He took out pictures from his gi and showed them. The picture was like from a carnival. Vegeta blasted back from a nosebleed. There wasn't one girl, but two. The first one had dark purple hair that was curled at the end.

She had on a witch hat that showed she didn't have human ears. Instead she had purple cat ears with pink tips. She was tall that had an amazing figure with_ huge_ breasts. Her eyes were bright yellow eyes. Her pupil was like a cat's slit eye. She was wearing a black-blue dress that was revealing*.

She was grinning to the camera with a bright smile. The other woman was just as appealing to the eye. She has a mouse themed hat. She had a striped black and white shirt that revealed her stomach. Around her belly button was tattooed lines around it. From her shirt, you can see that she wasn't wearing a bra from her under cleavage.

She was also giving a smile to the camera. They both pressed their bodies into him. He was giving his grin with a blush. Another picture was him being pulled to either side. While Both the women were hugging his head between their breasts. While the women were glaring at each other.

After recovering from his own blush, Berrus then asked the next important question. "Who are those women Goku" asked Berrus? He then pointed to the cat themed woman. "This is Blair-chan and the other is Mizune-chan" replied Goku. "So how did you meet these woman Goku" asked Whis? "Well it went like this" he said.

FLASH BACK GOKU POV

"You want me to do what" I asked Lord Whis? "While Vegeta is training with Lord Berrus, he wants you to meet Lord Death" said Whis. That explains why they aren't here. They must have gone to a deserted planet to really go out. "So what am I going to expect" I asked? He then got in a thinking pose. "Well, all I can say is that he's not what he seems" he said.

I sweat dropped from what he gave me. "Thanks, I guess" I said. "Well sorry Goku. I've only meet him once and I can't quite recall how he looked. So, best of luck to you then" he said. I sighed. I then left to the universe. From what he told me before it would be maddening and calm. I thought it's pretty weird, but it is their dimension. I then told him to the others I would be back soon.

I finally arrived in this dimension. It seemed comfortable at first but I felt something was off. I looked over my shoulder and saw it. It was the sun and was smiling. And it wasn't that normal smile that people have. I then felt hidden ki that's near. I then floated and flew to the location. The city was skulled theme. He then enter the school.

I also remembered that the school was for meisters and weapons. I guess that humans can turn into weapons. While some people can wield them. Meeting one of teachers, he guided me to Lord Death's room. I knocked and I heard the cheerful reply of coming in. I came in and Lord Whis wasn't lying about of what not to expect of Lord Death. He looked like a cartoon character.

There was another man next to him. He had short red hair and blue eyes. He had on a black coat and pants. He was wearing a green button shirt. He also had a tie. Finishing it off with dress shoes. I gave a bow to them. "Hello there young man, my name is death and this here is a death scythe named Spirit Albarn" he said. I gave them my smile. "Hello, my name is Goku Son" I replied.

"Yes, Lord Berrus told us that you'll be coming here" the death scythe said. "We already told him all about our dimension" said Lord Death. I thought about it. Lord Berrus told me to come here to learn their dimension and give the information to them. "So why did he sent me here" I asked? "Lord Beerus told me that his messenger wouldn't be smart so he asked me to tell him instead" said Spirit.

"He told us that the real reason that you came here was to relax. Apparently this is like your day off from training" finished Lord Death. That was true. Whenever we truly went out he would barely beat me. I guess I'll try to train harder when returning. Spirit got something from his pocket and gave it to me. It was this dimension's currency. I tried to give it back but he said to keep it.

"So where do I go for fun" I asked? Spirit gain a weird grin like my old master Roshi. "I'll show you" he said. I followed him and we arrived at a bar-. I then went inside with him and there were a lot of women here. He then told me that he was going to see his daughter. He even showed me a picture of her.

Her name was Maka Albarn. She was looking at the camera with a mad face. Her hair was dark dark blond hair and green eyes. She had on a black trench coat. She had a plaid skirt with a white blouse-. With a final goodbye he then left to see her. I then sat at the bar order me a drink. I still couldn't really understand why people drink this stuff.

"Well hello handsome~nya" said a woman's voice. I turned to my left and saw a beautiful woman-. "The names Goku. So what are you doing in a place like this" I asked? "Well I work here and my name is Blair" the now named Blair said. We talked for a little bit and have some drinks too. "So you want to come over handsome" she said.

I was drunk and nodded. "Yay, lets go then Goku-kun" Blair said and dragged me to her home. After what seemed like an hour we were at her home. It was in a middle of a forest from what it looks. She took me to her bed. She said that she was going to take a shower. With that I sat down on the bed.

I knew I felt something off with her but, I had to be sure I asked off what that ki water then stopped and turned to see something very hot. She had a dark purple nightgown. She wasn't wearing any woman's undergarments under it. "Now then, why don't we start" she said. "Wait what" I asked? She then dove to me and kissed me. Honestly it was really good.

I gently pushed her away. "There's still questions I need to ask" I said. She pouted. "Sure, what do you need to know" Blair said. She even leaned forward to show more of her breasts. I was appreciated of her beauty but this was really bugging me. "I don't want to be offensive, but what's this ki am I feeling from you" I asked?

She leaned back and showed me her eyes. There were cat ears that were purple with light pink at the tips. She made hand gestures with her purple painted nails. "Blair is a cat that has a lot of magical powers~nya" she said. Of course, she always spoke with the nya. The only other places I heard that was cats. "Now that we have that out of the way. Why don't really start~nya" she said.

LEMON WARNING

She jumped on me again. Ah, what the heck she was really beautiful in my eyes. She kissed me again with tongue. I let her be on top me. Blair seemed to be more in control. So I guess she wants to do all the work. She backed off a bit and took off her nightgown. I couldn't help but stare at her breasts. I liked my lips for a minute. She saw me stare at her breasts.

She once again jumped on me. With my face between her breasts. I felt bold and motorboated her breasts. She giggled. "I knew you were special when I met you at the bar" she said. She was at least DD-cup. Meeting a lot of women gets you used to the woman's breasts sizes. I took her nipple in my mouth. She moaned. I licked it in mouth. While I gripped her other breast with my hand.

I then switched to her other breast. She pulled back and dropped to my crotch. She took my pants off. She looked at my penis and instantly drooled. She gripped her left hand on it. I moaned from her soft hand. With her other hand she gently held my balls with it. Not many women pay attention to it. She gave cat licks to my tip. I guess she wasn't kidding being a cat.

She then took my length in her mouth. She had to gag from taking it in one go. I gently rubbed her head with my hand. She purred. I gave a gentle smile. She bobbed her head really fast. "You don't have to go so fast. I'm not going anywhere soon" I said. She slowed down but she was still fast enough. "I'm gonna cum Blair-chan" I yelled.

That motivated her to go faster. I gripped her head. She then knew I was gonna cum. I then released into her. I was surprised when she took it all. I then flipped us around. With Blair on her bed with me at the ground. "It's time to repay the favor" I said. I then gave kiss marks from her breasts to her pussy. She moaned from the kisses.

She gave a loud nya when I gave a kiss to her clit. I gave slow licks to her. Every lick I did gave a louder nya than before. I then stuck my tongue into her. That was the finisher for. Licking the clit made her cum early then expected. Although her cum was surprisingly sweet to taste. She got back to the bed board with giving me the finger gesture to come to her. I came to her.

She then opened her pussy inviting me in to take her. "Now then Goku-kun. Come enjoy this _pussy-_" she said. I nodded and entered. When I entered she had her hymen. "Wait you're a virgin. Be sure to think this through" I said. She gave me a kiss. "I've already decided" Blair said. With that said I entered her fully.

Her nails then gripped my back. She once again gave a nya from me going inside her. I gave her a couple minutes to wait for her. She then started thrust into me. That was the signal to go for me. I went full out. With a couple minutes we were about to cum. She told me to stop. I was hesitant to follow through. "I'm not fully ready for kids" she said. Shen then turned to around with her ass pointing at me.

This was a first to me. "Why not finish with a butt job instead" she said. "How" I asked. "Just put your cock between my ass cheeks and rub" she said. I nodded. She then pulled her ass cheeks open to me. I then put it between her and rubbed like no tomorrow. Her was too soft for me. With that I finally came. With me lying on the bed. With her getting rid of the last of my cum from her back.

She then got my chest and grabbed the bed covers over us. I then held her waist with my arms. She gave me a kiss and went to sleep. "Hey, do you want to on a date tomorrow Blair-chan" I asked? She gave me another face first of her breasts. "I would like that~nya" she said. With that she instantly fell asleep on me. Oh well, at least these are my favorite types of pillows.

LEMON OVER

"That was really interesting Goku" Lord Berrus said. Meanwhile Lord Whis was thinking. Lord Beerrus turned to his former mentor. "Something the matter Whis" he asked? Lord Whis turned to him. "I find that it's odd that a cat can have a human body due to its magic" he replied. "Well explain how you met the other woman Kakarot" Vegeta said.

Same FLASH BACK

I woke up seeing that the sun's rays were coming in the room. I tried to move my body but Blair wrapped her whole body on me. With her being top of me. Her arms around my neck pushing her breasts into my face. While her legs wrapped themselves around my waist. I had to wake her up somehow. So I just gave small kisses in between her breasts.

With that she finally woke up. She then began to stretch. While stretching she began to push out her breasts more. I couldn't but gave licks to her breasts skin. She gave soft nyas from my licks. She pulled me in for a morning kiss. Her tongue licked my lips for entrance. I let her in while my tongue made contact with her's.

After the hug she wanted me to pick her up bridal style to the kitchen. I gently put her down while she began to make breakfast. She hummed a tune to past the time. While singing her tune she was swaying her hips. She even let out her tail. I was hesitant to touch. It reminded me of when I had my old tail. It was sensitive to touch.

"Hey Blair-chan I have another question for you" I asked? "What is it, nya~" she asked? "Well, is your tail actually real" I asked? "Yes, come and touch it if you want" Blair said. I nodded and came up behind her. I touched the tip gently with my fingers. Again she gave soft nyas from my touching. After half an hour she made breakfast.

As we were eating I had something else to talk to her about. "So, where do you want to go Blair-chan" I asked? She stopped eating and thought. "There's a carnival that's in the next city. So why don't we go~nya" she said. "Sure why not, it'll be fun" I said. She gave a happy yell and we both got ready for the trip. I kept wearing my gi while she was wearing something attractive*-.

We finally got to the carnival at night. They had everything you can think of. Roller coasters, food, arcade games, and rides for all ages. As we continued to walk I felt presences that keep following us everywhere me and Blair went. I quickly turned my head and back. There was about four girls from the hair color.

I suddenly stopped while holding Blair's hand. She gained a confuse look on her face. "Why did we stop~nya" she asked? "Are you gonna reveal yourselfs" I asked? She turned around and saw familiar figures. She gave a low cat hiss at them. "What do you people want" she yelled. I guess she must have had a run in with them. She didn't even have her usual nya. Means that this is serious to her.

All they kept saying is chi, chi, chi. Which is pretty weird if you ask me. They then snapped their fingers as one. They then hovered with pink air coming from under them. They then got on top of each other one by one. When finishing there was pink smoke. Her clothes rivaled Blair in seductiveness-. "I came to see the rumors" she said.

"What rumors" I asked? She turned to me. "That the cat has a new lover" she said. "Its true but I don't want you near him" Blair yelled. "How about we set it by a bet" the mouse witch said. "How about who ever gives him the best time here gets to keep him" she boasted. When she spoke I couldn't help but notice her breasts bounce. She was about the same cup as Blair. "I can agree on that cause I know for the fact he'll pick me" Blair said.

"First I can't believe you'd agree to this. Second do I even have a say in this" I yelled at the end. They gave those _smiles_ that I know well. "No" they said together. Blair and the woman just held me. Blair hugging my left arm and the woman on my right. I turned to the woman and asked. "What's your name then. It would be rude if I didn't know" I asked with my Son grin.

"Call me Mizune, Goku" the now name Mizune said. The three of us continued to walk around the park. We went in the haunted house. They both had the same idea to act scared to get in closer. They both succeeded in doing so. I just wrapped my arms around their waists. They both snuggled into his broad chest. They both agreed to their last place to go. And it was conveniently the tunnel of love.

The three of us were the last ones to get in. The guys couldn't help to glare at me for getting two major hot women. And the women workers glare at the women around me. One for being better looking than them. Lastly they have a hot guy with them. During the ride I felt sleepy during the slow ride. When I just took a nap both the girls had planned on what to do.

Being nudged on my side, I woke up. I saw that the ride was over. After finally getting out of the carnival. Both Blair and Mizune when ahead of me. They stopped and turned around giving him those _grins _again. He grew worried from what they can possibly think of. "We decide on how to finish the bet" Blair said. "Yeah, what then" I asked? "Have sex of course" Mizune said enthusiastically.

"Well, where do you girls want to go to then" I asked? They look at each other then turned back to him. "Well seeing that you had a lot of money. We were hoping you would take us to a love hotel" Mizune replied. I was trying to understand what I heard. There are hotels that are basically for sex. Well you learn something every day.

"Sure, I guess" I replied. They instantly were at my sides dragging to the hotel. They finally arrived in the lobby. While entering Blair and Mizune grew protective of me. Reason being women were basically eyeballing me. While I was trying not to get noticed by them. Even the secretary was looking at me with lust.

Quickly taking the key, Blair and Mizune pushed him into the elevator to the fifth floor of the eight floored building. Opening the door I was pushed to the bed. I was taken back from their bold move. They both took off their own clothes. Doing it slowly mind you. In which case giving me a strip tease. "Now then, why don't we start" said Mizune. I nodded.

LEMON WARNING

Mizune pushed me to the bed. She then started to kiss me. Her tongue licked my lips to ask for entrance. So I did. While kissing me she then felt my abs with her left hand. I prided myself to be the strongest I can be. I then felt another hand lower. I barely looked down and saw Blair gripping my cock. "Hm, it feels like forever since I seen this~nya" Blair said. After finishing the kiss Mizune crotched down and was now looking at my cock to.

"Who know he was this big" Mizune said. She the tip a lick. She then took half of my whole in her mouth. While Blair was kissing and licking the half. "Girls, gonna cum" I said. That just made them go faster. After a couple of minutes I released on them. Getting some my cum on their faces and breasts.

The girls finally got the cum off of themselves. Blair let Mizune go first seeing it was her first time with Goku. "This is gonna be good" she said. And finally enter my pole into her. She moaned loudly. She started to bounce on my lap. "Who knew, that you could fill a person up" she moaned. I then felt my arms being grabbed. It was Blair.

She place my hands on her breasts and nipples. "I want some pleasure to Goku-kun~nya" she said. I nodded and started to rub her breasts while also pinching her nipples. "Your hands are really good, nya" she yelled. I gave a little smirk at that. I then felt that I was coming soon. I turned to Mizune. "I'm gonna cum, Mizune" I said. She increased her speed. "Cum on my face then" she said.

I pulled and what it is called whacked in front of her and came on her face. She took some off her face with her finger and licked it. Blair came up from behind me with a pout. With her arms wrapped around my neck. "Goku can you show me your love to~nya" Blair asked? I nodded and she layed down on the bed her back to me on all fours.

"Ready Blair" I said. Blair nodded was ready. Now matter times when I penetrate her, she's always tight. I then continued to ram into her. It felt too good. I felt that she was trying to take my whole cock in her. As a saiyan I felt that I was gonna be the dominant in this relation. I pulled her hair. "You like that don't you bitch" I said. She went along as well.

"Yes, I'm bitch cat in heat. I want you to fill me to the brim of your cum" she moaned. "Well you better, cause I'm gonna" I moaned out before finishing of what I was gonna say. With that, I released in her. While this was going on, Mizune was touching herself and came. "Why don't you join us. With that said she jumped onto me and we had a very pleasurable night.

LEMON OVER

In the morning I also gave them my number. While taking picture for their profile pictures. With Blair dressed as a cat for some obvious reasons. With purple bra and panties. With purple cat tail, paws, and ears. With Mizune having cute mouse ears and a small tail. With her wearing grey panties and bra. Then I went back to confront about Lord Berrus why he said that I'm not a smart messenger.

FLASHBACK OVER REGULAR POV

"So that's pretty much it" Goku said drinking some soda. Which he had during the conversation. Vegeta still blushed no matter what how Kakarot told his stories. "Once again, dare I ask who's the next girl" asked Berrus. Goku finished his soda and turned to the god of destruction. "Yeah her nickname is Nel from the Bleach Universe" he said.

STORY DONE

Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for not updating my stories. Anyways I hope you realized that Goku won't be a lolicon in this story. So no loli girls. I just leave the imagination for you readers. As always here is - for the story above. With that done I'm gonna play some Starcraft 2 later.

-You should know how Blair looks like by now.

-Don't know the place's name.

-Her anime outfit.

-You should also know who I'm about to write.

-Pun was totally intended. If you didn't like it then.

-The outfit she wore meeting Mizune.

-Her anime outfit when meeting Blair.


	6. Adult Nel

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. If you recognize anything that is here, please support the official release.

Author's note: I hope you liked my other fanfic, The Devil Saiyan. Also I would like to ask of you what would you like for Goku to go for the arcade women. The list will be at the bottom of this chapter. Leave a review then I will see what happens. Anyways, here it is.

**Technique Name**

_Emphasis_

Flash Back

'Inner thoughts'

STORY START

"Might I ask who this Nel is?" Beerus asked.

Goku got in a thinking pose. He then had a cartoon light bulb over him. He took a photo from his phone and showed them. Vegeta and Beerus were blasted by a nosebleed.

She had green-blue long hair. On her head she had an animal skull with a red mark across her face. She had an amazing body. She was hugging his arm into her bust. Her bust was at least high DD-cup boobs. She was wearing only a dark green gown top and short shorts that was only attached by a single fabric material.

She was giving a big smile to the camera that had the same intensity as Goku. Whis looked over his shoulder in wonder. "Oh, it's been a long time since I've seen this." He commented.

Getting over his blush, Vegeta had looked to Whis curiously. "What do you mean Lord Whis?" Whis looked to him.

"Nel is an Arrancar. You can tell by the skull she has on her head."

"From the look of the crack on the skull, her power seems to be cut off exceptionally." finished Whis. Beerus coughing into his hand was about to ask Whis what the arrancar is but Whis was ahead of him. Whis took a coin from his pocket and showed it to Vegeta and Beerus.

"Remember Goku saying that Yoruichi-san was a Shinigami. Picture the arrancar and the Shinigami as two sides of the same coin. They're both similar and different at the same time." finished Whis to them both as he flipped the coin to prove his point. "Can you go deeper of description of the arrancar?" asked Beerus. Putting his coin away he turned to him while Vegeta listened.

"They're hollows without their masks. They gain abilities that are similar to the Shinigami. Before you ask, hollows are corrupted ghosts who manifest into monsters by their past actions in life. The arrancar are even divided in two groups like the Shinigami's' Gotei 13. A notable feature about them is they have a hole somewhere on their body. And they had their zanpaktou of the Shinigami. Except they call it resurrection, it's supposed to be their final release of their power." Whis finished.

"Don't they usually wore white and black, Whis?" Beerus asked as he turned to his former teacher.

"Why yes, they do." Whis responded.

"I think I met one before. They were fast I admit that much, but their power can't match up with mine."

After finishing his insight of the Arrancar, Beerus and Vegeta turned to him. "So, how did you meet the woman, Kakarot?"

"Well, it went like this." he responded and told them of how he met Nel.

FLASHBACK

"So wait, do you know somewhere I could go at least go at about 20% and they won't care what I do?" asked Goku excitedly.

Whis had told him of the same dimension of how he met Yoruichi but at the same time it's not.

"I'm sure but I don't remember why though." Whis responded with a questioning look on his face.

"Well take me there then." Goku said.

"Right then, touch my shoulder and we'll go." Whis said.

Goku nodded and touched his shoulder. Meanwhile, Beerus and Vegeta wore both having an eating contest, which can only happen once a while due to Beerus not wanting to be fat as a certain brother of his is.

After ten 10 minutes, Goku and Whis had arrived at the destination. The area was a dark grey desert and was night time. Goku and Whis surveyed the place. It seemed a good place to have Goku train for a while. "Well it seems I'm done here, have fun Goku." Whis cheerfully said and left.

As Goku saw him leave, he started to fly and look for a proper place for a training ground. He then felt a small amount of ki to the north. It was faint but he could sense it.

From the ki he was sensing it was someone in trouble. Wasting no time, Goku flew at supersonic speeds with a loud boom. He arrived and looked down and saw a small girl running from three things. The girl had green hair while wearing a green robe that covers her. She had a mask on her head while it had a crack on it.

The things that were following her were what you would see in a horror movie, one of which was a skinny person while having a weird insect mask. He had a large purple eye patch covering his right eye. His skin was purple and had white armor-like clothing.

Next to him was a bigger guy, more of a heavy set fellow. He had a yellow with black polka dot jumpsuit. Like the first, he didn't wear any footwear. His face was large as well. It reminded him a mask from a village he met a long time ago from a different universe.

While behind was a big creature he has seen since he had in his own universe. It was sort of a big mutated worm. The thing that made him unique about this creature, is having white horns on its head and the lips seemed enormous lips. He could hear a girl's yells. So, Goku crashed right in front of the three creatures to stop them. They both fell back and were surprised to see the new person appear out of nowhere.

Goku looked over his shoulder and saw that she was scared too. He flashed her his best Son grin to comfort her. "It's okay, you're safe now little girl." He said gently. He turned to the other three and gave a hard glare that made them sweating. "That's what you get for scaring an innocent little girl." Goku said.

He pointed his hand at them and charged a large ki wave. The girl was even more scared than before. She didn't want him to kill her brothers. She quickly ran in front of them with her arms spread out. "No! Please they don't hurt them, they're my family!" The girl pleaded.

Goku powered down and looked at her with confusion. "How could they be related?"

"We were playing a game, Mr. Shinigami." she said.

"What were you people playing then?" Goku asked.

"We were playing eternal tag." the big man said.

"So then, what's your name then?" Goku asked.

The little girl then had a smile and look up at him. "My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but call me Nel. And I'm Arrancar" she replied. She then turned to her family and pointed to each of them as she called their name. She pointed to the insect headed person. "This is my big brother, Pesche." she said.

"Hello there." said the man now identified as Pesche.

Next she pointed to the other person next to Pesche.

"This is my other brother, Dondochakka." she said. "Hi" he said. And lastly, Nel pointed to the big worm right behind them.

"Lastly, this is our pet Bawabawa." she finished her explanation with a smile. The pet, just yelled at him in greeting. Goku was jaw drop at what they said of their family. Goku gave his best grin.

"My name is Goku. Pleased to meet you all." he said nicely.

Then the sudden realization hit the family. This person was a Shinigami with a new outfit.

"Kya, a Shinigami!" yelled Nel. Even her brothers were scared too.

"Ah, what are we going to do brother?!" said Pesche.

Goku gained a confused look.

"I'm not a Shinigami! Honestly." He responded. They were running in a circle in fear but stopped when he said that.

Nel and her family stopped running and looked at him with curiosity. "So what are you then?" asked Nel tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I'm a Saiyan." he said calmly. "Sai...yan?" She tried to pronounce his race.

"Yeah. In short terms, I'm from a warrior race of aliens. All we do is fight and eat. While having sex on the side." He said the last part silently.

Then Goku felt a huge power but it was gone before it came. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to look for the source once. He opened his eyes and looked at Nel with small amounts of shock.

She was the source of the power. "What have we here?" said a voice.

Goku looked around and couldn't see where it was coming from. Nel looked behind her and knew the voice. As did her family. Goku looked behind her and saw a tremor in the sand. A huge figure then formed. He was at least a 2 leveled house. It only showed from the waist up. He didn't look much of a challenge. From the looks on its arms. That might change.

"What's this?" asked the sand being.

"Its…its….Runuganga-sama." said Nel in fear with her family in a similar state. "One of the guardians in Las Noches." finished Pesche. If it was a guardian that it might be a challenge. Goku didn't why but he always looks forward for a challenge. His Saiyan blood was to thank for that.

"I'll do you a favor then and kill you." said the sand guardian.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my friends like that!" yelled Goku. He attempted to throw a haymaker punch at him but went right through. The sand then wrapped around his arm to keep him locked in. Runuganga to backhand him with his left forearm but left via instant transmission.

The hollows were jaw dropped, except Runuganga. The reason being of his mask. Even with that he was still surprised of his escaping technique.

"It looks like physical attacks won't work." he said to himself.

Then he extended his right arm at him and fired a ki wave at his chest below the hole. It did work. But then it grew back with sand reforming the limb. Goku sighed.

Why did the bad guys always have to have regeneration?

He kept firing more ki waves at Runuganga. He put at least 5% of his power into the attack. From a distance it would be the same way he did it against Cell years ago.

Firing off his last ki wave the smoke was starting to disperse. During the ki waves, Nel was getting a weird feeling in her stomach. Something she didn't she could feel. With the smoke cleared, the top half was gone. Then a small tornado formed and was coming at them.

Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa were doing fine. But Nel wasn't as much. She tried as she might but it wouldn't work. "Ah!" she screamed as she was flying toward it.

"I got you." said Goku. He jumped right next to her and hugged her to his chest. Nel went wide-eyed at what he did. He saved her. She looked up and saw that Goku was looking at the guardian of sand with anger. He flew back to where Nel's family is and gently put her down on the sand and flew up a couple feet in front of Nel's family. He angrily looked back at the sand guardian.

"That's it, prepare yourself!" he yelled. Goku then have a faint red-pink glow around him. He then started to yell loudly. "KAI...O...KEN TIMES 2!" Goku yelled. A red aura erupted around the Saiyan God as he cupped his hands to his side to form his iconic attack.

"**KAAA….MEEE….HAAA….MEEE….HAAAAAAAAA**!" Goku yelled as he threw his arms forward the sand being. It laughed thinking it was the same as the last time.

He won't be able to kill him. But Then it happened. The blast blew off his head completely, killing him in an instant. With the head gone the rest of the body became sand. With a heavy sigh, Goku powered down and flew downward.

Nel look at him fear. He was leaving her alone with her family. They told her that she was their princess and that every princess needs their own prince.

"Wait, where you're going?" Nel asked.

Goku turned around and look at her with a calm look. "I'm gonna train." he replied.

She grew teary-eyed when he replied. It wasn't fair. Pesche and Dondochakka had a serious look in their eyes. With a nod the two of them plus Bawabawa, into a huddle. They knew someday that this would happen for their Espada.

It happened many years ago when Nel was in her true state physically and mentally. Years ago, Nel was once among the Espada. The Espada were the best of the best of the hollows. She was rank 3, one of the top Espada. Her brothers were her Faccion. A Faccion was basically their underlings. But Nel was different from other Espada.

She didn't treat them like shit. Some of the lower Espada did however. Getting on track however, there was a big reason why she was a child. There was an Espada who was jealous.

His name was Nnorita. He was jealous of Nel's position in the Espada. He would often challenge her for the position. They had battles that would shake Las Noches. She would always win. It had always been like that for years. Then, one day, that all changed.

It was the same as usual. Nel defeated the lower ranking Esparda. Then he fired a quick cero at her mask which then caused the crack to lower her power from the Esparda rank. And she was presumed dead since then. Back to Nel's former Faccion, they still continued to talk.

They looked over their shoulders quick and then began to talk again. They then quickly disappeared and appeared 3 feet away from Goku. Goku was impressed from sudden increase of speed. Looking at their ki, their power was drastically low. They appeared to be sweating.

"We want you to help our Nel." Pesche said.

"Help her how?"

"We want you to put some of your spiritual pressure into her." Dondochakka said.

"Why?"

"We have a theory. If someone puts their spiritual pressure into her mask then maybe, she'll return to herself." Dondochakka finished his theory. Goku nodded. He was willing to help out. Goku then slowly walked back to Nel. Nel then closed her eyes in fear. Then opened in shock. Goku had put his left hand on top of her head.

Goku then transferred his ki into her. He then felt a barrier stopping his ki flow into her. With a grunt he increased his ki into her. Then there was a puff a mask of green smoke appeared them both. Pesche and Dondochakka were in shock. It actually worked. Then there was a moan.

When the smoke cleared, Goku was groping Nel's adult right breast. She grew to be just a little shorter than him. At least 3 inches. Somehow, the outfit still wrapped around her adult figure. Although now, her outfit showed her stomach. Goku instantly blushed from her breast size. From the women he's been with, he knew their sizes well. She was almost E-cup. He instantly let go of her breast in a blush. Nel gained a blush on her face. She then felt that same feeling when she was a kid. She quickly held his head and roughly pulled him in.

Goku couldn't do anything as she pushed her tongue into his mouth for a rough kiss. From what he could tell this was her first one. Although she made it up for it with pure passion. Letting go, Nel did the same technique as Pesche and Dondochakka did earlier.

She quickly wrapped her arms around their necks and brought them into a hug. She was crying in happiness. "Thank you for everything you have done for me." She said. Her former Faccion then had tears in her eyes. It's been so long that they've been held like this. She let go and jumped onto her pet, Bawabawa. It gave a purr from the affection. "I've missed you too." she said.

Goku smiled fondly at the scene. It was heartwarming for him to see this. She left then appeared at his side wrapped his right arm into her bust. "It's time for us to leave." she said.

The hollows nodded. "Please take care of Nel-sama." said Pesche. Goku nodded. Nel looked at them with a sad smile on her face.

"Take care of yourselves my family." Nel said. They nodded and left with Pesche and Dondochakka left with Bawabawa on top of it. Seeing them gone, Nel then did something that surprised him. A black crescent opening suddenly appeared

Nel then left his side but held his hand onto her own. "It's okay. This will take us to the human world." she explained. That was comforting somewhat. Goku was then pulled back to her side then entered the opening to the other side. And what they saw was surprising. It was Halloween like in his own dimension.

There was Halloween decorations around the neighborhood. Ghosts, carved pumpkins, fake spider webs, and skulls. All types of decorations that people would be used to. Seeing he needed to blend in he found an old costume store that was still open. Going in, he and Nel felt they should dress up too. Goku found his costume for the evening. It was a greaser outfit. It came with a black leather jacket, plain white shirt and dark blue jeans.

Nel had found a greaser outfit too. Although it was female outfit. It was black leather pants that went to the ankles. Then a black top that revealed the top of her cleavage and shoulders. Though Goku would have to get some shoes for her soon.

He said if he was in a different dimension and puts his ki into. It will become the planet's credit card with infinite amounts of money. That's only if he supplies the card with it. With that said money wasn't really an issue. Besides he can't help but spoil the innocent girl that is Nel.

"Goku, can you come here please?" Nel asked across the store from where the female dressing room was.

Goku was outside then the door opened.

Nel was wearing the outfit. Goku blushed from her beauty. Her breasts had somehow managed to fit in the top with the jeans hugging her hips tightly. It was hard not to jump her there. She was innocent for

Nel also blushed of her prince's clothes. His shirt was clung to him like a second skin. It showed off his six pack. The leather jacket and the jeans made him give off the bad boy look well. With his hair to. They both went to the front with Nel on Goku. He was giving a piggyback ride for her. He didn't want to let her feet get hurt. Goku paid and was lucky the clerk let them wear it out. Goku put his gi in a bag that the store let him have. With Nel throwing away her rag of clothes.

People thought thatt Nel was drunk. For many reasons to be exact. She didn't have any shoes, and had happy look on her face that didn't seem possible. Within half an hour there was a women's shoe store. When inside Goku gently dropped her on a couch. Nel looked around in surprise.

There were many shoes to pick some. She looked at Goku for the okay. He nodded and with that, Nel was running around looking at the shoes. Well at least she held back on the running.

Then Nel came back. She had the same design of shoes from the bag of her costume. It was exactly the same, but it was her hair color. She sat back down on the couch. Goku got and dropped to his knees and helped her with her shoes. He gently grabbed her foot and couldn't help but admire her soft skin. Spending time with Yoruichi has made him have a small foot fetish by only touching them. While sucking toes were mostly with her.

With that, it fit perfectly on her feet. Soon, Goku walked to the clerk to pay. The clerk was a middle aged woman in her 40s. She dressed in an old school witch costume. She had school girl blush seeing it happen. She said that the shoes were free on the house. While also saying that she could wear them out. Goku thanked her and told Nel the results.

Soon they left the store saying goodbye to the woman clerk for the free shoes. As they walked across town Nel was receiving wolf calls from young men. Some vampires, werewolves and many other costumes. While Goku was getting some cat calls from women.

Both felt protective of one another by the calls they were getting. More with Nel. She was actually more protective than Goku was. He was her prince. And nobody else will claim it.

Stopping by a local fast food restaurant they soon ate. With Goku as usual, eating most of the restaurant's food. Nel was barely eating some food. As hollow, she didn't really needed to eat. But she had to keep appearances in this human realm. Leaving both Goku and Nel decided to stop at an empty park to enjoy the night of Halloween. Goku wrapped his arms around and leaned back to enjoy the quiet.

Nel wrapped her hands and looked down on her lap. She was blushing too much that it was becoming a strawberry. She was nervous to do what she was thinking. She turned her and looked at Goku who was taking a quiet nap. Crouching down with the help of her heels she was ready.

LEMON WARNING Goku POV

I was taking a nap for a short time. It's been awhile since I've enjoyed some quiet. I was gonna train alone, Nel happened. She is a nice girl. I can't help but feel that she'll be more part of my life than I thought. I heard my jeans unzipped so I opened my eyes and saw her with my dick in her hand. Her hand was so soft.

"Nel, what are you doing?" I asked? Nel looked at me with a smile. But I knew that smile.

"I have this feeling in my chest that I've never felt before. I think, I think I might love you Goku" she said as she put her hand on her heart. With that said she gave a lick to my tip...

She had a smirk on her face. "You like my saliva huh Goku-kun. Then wait to you feel this." she said as she swallowed it in one go.

Now my whole body was shivering in pleasure. She soon started to blow me. I gripped her hair with my hands and forced her to go faster. With a yell, I came inside her mouth with force. Her cheeks bulged.

Letting it go with a pop. Nel was shivering. She was shaking as she drank my cum. With a yell of her own, she came too. Then I switched positions with her. With Nel on the bench with me on my legs. I slowly teased her toes, with me slowly licking her from her heels to her toes. Then slowly started to suck on her toes from her big one to her pinkie.

Then I slowly took off her jeans. After that, I gave kisses and licks changing one from another up her thigh where her womanhood was getting wet. I took a long lick from her bottom to the clit.

I then started to licker it faster with time continuing. Then Nel was moaning louder as I continue. Then with a yell louder than before she came. With some of her cum landing in my face and my mouth. When I swallowed it, it wasn't that bad.

I then took whatever was left on my face and continued to swallow it. Nel was blushing from my act. After finishing, Nel pushed me down. Then she stood up while grabbing my cock and was preparing herself. Slowly, she crouched down and I slowly entered her. I gasped a little she was bleeding. I cupped my hand placed it on her cheek. She was crying. I looked at her in worry. "What's wrong Nel?" I asked.

Her head was down and I could see the tears falling. She then looked up. She was smiling at me. "I'm so happy that you are the one. I've been waiting for someone like you to come to me. Now that you're here. I'm never letting go." she finished. As she finished, she wrapped her arms around my head and pulled me up to me kissing her.

As we kissed, she was getting better at it. Then she then thrusted her hips and into mine. My left hand was on her breast while my right was busy with her ass. We were in this position for a while then she pulled out and got on all fours.

She was shaking her ass at me. I couldn't help but stare. Then I moved in behind her. I gripped my hands on her ass cheeks and spread them and entered her in again but from behind.

I then started to thrust into her. More viciously than last time as I slapped her ass. She seemed to be enjoying it as she was moaning. "GOKU…AAH...YOU'RE GOOD AT THIS...AAAH. I LOVE GOKU. I ALWAYS WILL!" She yelled out in pure esctacy. After what seemed like an hour I was about to come.

"Nel, I'm gonna cum." I said to her.

"Then cum inside." she responded.

I nodded and thrusted into her as fast I could. We both yelled at the same time. We then came together. I laid on my back and Nel collapsed on my stomach. We just stared into each other's eyes and enjoyed this moment. "Please take me with you. Where ever you go." Nel said.

I nodded. Goten and Gohan are gonna love her. I could already tell. Although, Chi-Chi was gonna be a problem though.

LEMON OVER REGULAR POV

Whis was blushing like a woman commenting that it was a romance novel. Even if it was considered to be explicit. While Beerus making his comment to. While he gained a nose bleed.

"So then Kakarot, who's the next woman you have in store for us?" Vegeta asked. Goku soon replied, "Oh, her name is..."

Ending Note: I was hoping to be finished by Halloween but oh well. If noticed that most of the fic is in third pov. I forgot to write as Goku's view. So sorry about that. I'm sure you viewers don't care as long as you know what's going on right now.

This is my way to be on hiatus for so long. Also from video game women of the author's note they have to be from: Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Dead or Alive, and King of Fighters. They have to be from one of them. Also if any of you readers from France we here in America are sorry of your loss of the terrorist attack of November 13th 2015. We salute to those who have survive.


	7. Ran Fan

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. If you recognize anything that is here, please support the official release.

Author's Note:I'm sorry for not releasing any chapters for my stories. I hope you can forgive me for the major delay with any of my stories. The reason of the slow chapter release is at the bottom of the story. Here is the new chapter for The Saiyan God's Girls, Ran Fan.

**Technique Name**

_Emphasis_

Flash Back

'_Inner thoughts'_

STORY START

"Ran Fan."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question. "Who is this woman?" he asked. "She was a fighter at the Budokai Tenkaichi years ago when I was barely an adult." responded Goku. This peaked Berrus' and Vegeta's interest.

"She's a fighter?" questioned Vegeta. Goku nodded and showed a picture from his phone. Vegeta and Beerus had a modest blush.

The woman had purple puffy hair similar to Bulma's old style during her time in the andriods. In the picture she had a blue shirt and green sweatpants. She was giving a cute small smile to the camera.

Coughing into his fist Vegeta had managed to calm his composure.

"How strong is she then?"

Goku thought about it. "She's not as strong as the rest of guys but she can fight really well." he said cheerfully. The Saiyan God and God of Destruction just sweatdropped when hearing the plain description from Goku.

"So then explained how you met this dashing woman?" asked Whis.

"Alright it started like this a long time ago."

FLASHBACK

Goku was walking around the Tenkaichi Budokai grounds in boredom. The rest of the gang were somewhere else without him and he couldn't look for them in this crowd.

"Man I knew I should have food from that food stand earlier." he sighed.

As he passed by a building with more food he then saw a familiar girl he knew years ago.

She had puffy purple hair and blue eyes. This woman had a blue tank top and green sweatpants with red sneakers. This girl was Ran Fan if he remembered from the last tournament when he was a kid.

She was sipping on soda looking bored. Goku then walked next to her and seeing to say hi.

Ran Fan then noticed that someone was sitting next to her and blushed in seeing this handsome man. He had this familiar black hair. An orange gi, blue undershirt and having this bright grin.

"Do I…..know you handsome?" she asked. Goku had a surprised expression.

"Right sorry my name is Son Goku."

Ran Fan had a shocked expression in hearing this familiar name. This was the kid that was friends with that monk years ago. He almost won the last Tenkaichi Budokai against Tien.

She gave a seductive smirk towards him. "Wow, who would ever thought you can be this handsome for this young." she said as she wrapped his right arm into her firm cleavage.

She might not be as big as other women but she had an athletic body with a firm C-cup.

"Hey Goku." she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You want to play a game?" she questioned. Goku had stars in his eyes hearing this.

"What are we gonna play?" Goku questioned. He could hardly wait. Ran had a perplexed expression like she was preparing to answer his question.

"It's a game for two people."

"So where are we gonna play this game?" he questioned. She had a bright smile. "At my house of course." she answered. Goku thought about it. He has time that the referee of the announcer gave the finalists him and Junior to prepare for the final match.

"Sure, why not." he said. With that said Ran still hugged his arm into her bust till they went to her hover car. Eventually they were soon in West City in front of a purple dome house. Ran then lead Goku into her house and offered something to drink.

"Just some water please."

Ran Fan gave him a bottle from her refrigerator. Both of them then sat down on her light purple couch in her living room. Ran Fan had a serious look in her eyes.

"Goku I'm gonna tell you the game if you're ready." she said. Goku then had his Son smile ready for something fun.

"Now then this particular game is only for adults. Usually this game involves with two people. You can invite more if need be." Ran said. With that said she stood up and stood right in front of him.

She then began to take off her clothes starting off with her socks, pants then shirt. She was now wearing a purple bra and high cut brief panties showing off her sexy legs.

Goku had an embarrassed blush seeing her body. She then straddled his hips and she felt his manhood starting to rise. She gave a sexy smirk feeling this. Now all she had to do was play her cards right and she'll have the best night in her whole life.

LEMON WARNING BEWARE Goku POV

I just continued to look in shock what Ran did. She was getting really close. A little bit uncomfortable to be honest.

"So….how do we play this game?"

She had that weird smile of her's. It made my body have shivers down my spine.

"We'll start when you take off your gi and shirt." she said. I gave a slow nod and did so. Throwing them aside, Ran still had that smile.

"Do you know how to kiss?" she asked as she had a finger on her lips.

"No." I replied. She smiled, "well, let's start then." She closed in and puckered her lips and closed onto mine. I couldn't move because how surprised I was. Her lips were soft had a weird taste.

It reminded me of cherries. Then I thought about it, it must be kind of the red stuff on Bulma's lips when I saw her a couple days ago.

With it, I felt something against my lips. I was about to give a sound of questioning but then that thing entered my mouth and touched my tongue. Then it came to me, it was her own.

I soon just copied her movements and rubbed my own tongue with hers. She gave a rather loud strange noise from her mouth for me to her. Pulling back I saw some water break from my mouth and Ran's mouth. At least I think its water anyways. Ran's skin was turning red from her cheeks.

"You okay Ran?" I asked worrying that I got her sick. She gave a soft giggle thinking I told a joke or something. "I'm fine Goku it's just you're just so adorable" she said. I just looked at her confused.

"Now do you know how to play with breasts?" she question. I shook my head.

She had a smile. "Well it's time for you how to learn to impress the ladies you probably gonna meet." Why would she want me to learn this, unless this involves a new technique.

She grabbed my hands and put them on her chest melons in her bra. I can feel my face getting red from touching them. They felt really big up close. She raised an eyebrow giving me that same look before.

"How does it feel?" she question.

"It feels really good Ran. I can touch these all day." I replied with my smile. She giggled and let go of my hands. Then she put her hounds behind her bra and did something behind her back.

She gave me a smile.

"Well prove it then. Touched my breasts then." Ran said to me, I nodded. I wrapped my hands on her breasts again. They just feel so nice in my hands. Feeling a woman's melons feels like heaven to me. I just keep moving move them in a circle.

"Goku now we're gonna try something new and I'm sure you're gonna like it." she said.

I just looked at her confused, something new?

"Sure."

Ran had a smile and took off my pants and my boxers. I was curious why my thing was standing tall. I knew it was long but why did it become large.

I gave a gasp as she gently wrapped her left hand around my thing. I looked at her but she gave me that innocent look that if she didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm gonna give you some head Goku." she said. That got me confused me even more. What was "head" as she called. I groaned then feeling wetness at my tip. Then I soon realized what she meant 'head'.

I couldn't see half of my thing anymore. I continued to groan when her throat's vibrations made it more nice. Then her other hand grabbed my balls and began to move them around.

It must have been five minutes before I felt something coming up.

"Ran-chan I feel something coming up." I groaned out. What's weird is that her speed increased. With it I released something in her mouth. Ran finally pulled out and my tip was releasing something white onto her face and chest.

Ran gave a happy sigh then took a strand of the white liquid of from her left cheek and put it in her mouth. "Ah...now that was interesting." she said. I tilted my head in confusion.

"That what's interesting?"

"That it tastes surprisingly good. I might get addicted to your cum Goku." Ran replied. So that's what this goo is. Nobody even told me what also comes out of my tip besides pee. With a good three minutes pass by she swallowed my 'cum' as she says it.

"Now Goku I'm gonna teach you how to give head to women. To do it I want you to sit on the floor on your knees." Ran said while she then sat on the couch. I did so as told.

Ran spread her legs apart to see what I wouldn't know how to describe it. It was a slit so I had to assume that this was a girl's version of their thing. It was leaking something out to.

"Goku I want you to give a small lick on my pussy and tell me how it is."

I nodded and gave a small lick from the top to the bottom. "It tastes sweet." I said to her. She nodded, "keep licking till I cum Goku." I nodded and went right back at. The juices keep coming out of her hole.

Ran continued to moan. I looked up and saw and was holding her breasts like how I did earlier and started to move them in a circle.

Her legs wrapped around my head and kept my face in her hole. Three minutes passed before she said something. "I'm gonna cum!" Ran yelled. I increased speed and wanted to see what she releases.

I soon found out when I got squirts of her juice on my face. Her legs dropped and was still moaning from what she did. I put a finger on my cheek and got some of her juice off and tasted it.

"Hm. . . .tastes good."

She gave a long sigh and looked at me. "Now this is the final part of the lesson. Are you ready Goku?" she asked. I nodded and seeing what else she was gonna teach me in this game.

Ran got up and grabbed my left arm and lead me to her bedroom from what I could tell.

During my time from the last Budokai Tournament I asked Roshi-sama what size the hotel's bed was from how big it was. Roshi-sama said that it was a queen size bed but said it with a red face when saying queen. He always liked to daydream of women since I met him on his island.

Her bed was the exact size but had dark purple sheets with two pillows at the spot of the bed against the wall. She let go of me and leaned her back against the pillow.

She spreaded her legs and used her right hand to spread the slit to show me how pink it was.

"Now to finish the game Goku I want you to put your penius in my pussy and fuck me so hard that I will be numb by tomorrow." Ran said. I got on the bed and did so as told.

I grabbed my penius, as Ran says, and put it inside her hole. We both moaned feeling each other's lower parts. This felt so good. Her hole was gripping my penius so tight and it was really warm to.

"Goku I want you to ram in and pull out. Keep doing it till we both cum." Ran guided me. With her telling me what to do I rammed inside and pulled out. During this I noticed that her points on her melons were bigger. I couldn't help and took the left one into my mouth and played it with my tongue.

Ran's moans became louder. Then I pulled my mouth out and told was gonna tell her I was about to feel the same thing I felt earlier.

"Ran I'm gonna cum." I said with the new word I learned from Ran.

"Me to Goku, let's cum together." she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I nodded and I rammed inside her faster. Then we both the same thing as we yelled out.

"Goku!"

"Ran!"

As we yelled I felt my cum coming out of the tip again. But I did feel her cum as well coming to touch my tip. We both rested with her laying down and me kept my head inside her melons. They felt like the clouds in the sky, so soft.

"How was it Goku?" she asked. I gave her a bright smile. "It was good Ran I hope to do it with you again soon." I gave her my answer. She just gave her smile like before.

"Why wait." Ran said. With that said we continued to have have sex. At least that's what Ran said this game was. We didn't sleep til midnight was on her clock.

LEMON OVER/FLASHBACK OVER

By the end of it Vegeta and Beerus had small amounts of blush hearing the story from the Saiyan God. Whis had a look of interest hearing that from what could he assume was his first woman as he described it.

"So this woman introduced you to the 'game' that's called sex?" Whis questioned. Goku gave a happy nod. "Yeah Whis-sama it was a really nice game." Goku said with a smile.

Vegeta bonked him with a look of anger. "Idiot sex is not a game. It's what adults do with each other. I'm surprised that you actually use that vocabulary." Vegeta said.

Goku was nursing his head with a pout on his face. "I could be smart to Vegeta." Goku said thinking that learning vocabulary could make him smart like his first born son.

The God of Destruction and his attendant gave a sigh. Goku was still a long way to go to understand what it really means to be smart with Vocab.

"So might I ask what's the next woman you happen to have sexual relations?" questioned Beerus. Goku looked in the sky wondering think of which woman to talk about next.

Goku turned back to them. "The next pretty lady is called Chun-Li from Street Fighter Universe."

END STORY

I'm so SORRY for the delay. A week after my summer started my parents told me that we were leaving our apartment and we were gonna look for a new house to live me. A couple days later we finally found one. So with that said and the paperwork filled out we moved our stuff from the apartment to our new house.

I didn't have wifi for over a month. Then I came to talk with another author named Jacksonangelo105 and had asked me to be a coauthor/beta for a story he has been thinking of. So once more I'm sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I hope you readers understand why it was slow for me to write this.

Now for the lack of dirty words is this particular version of Goku is from near the end Dragon Ball I just wanted to establish it if you happen to wonder why this might not seem so dirty as people would imagine. Also I'm now gonna redo my Itachi x Sekirei story now seeing it was one of the original stories I did when I barely started became a author for Fanfiction. With the title being the Crimson it said later everyone and have a good one.


	8. Chun Li

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. If you recognize anything that you read. Please, support the official release.

Author's Note: Hello readers it has certainly been awhile since I've posted anything at on this wonderful website. First, let me say I'm sorry for the huge delay on any of my stories. I had been focusing on my school work alone to be better than last year.

So I hope you can forgive me for that. Anyways I hope this will make up my late absence of the net. Just to remind you this chapter will be about Chun-Li from the Street Fighter Franchise. With that said, let's get right into it. By the way this Chun Li looks like from the Street Fighter TV series.

**Technique Name**

_Emphasis_

Flash Back

'_Inner thoughts'_

STORY START

"Street Fighter Universe?" questioned the God of Destruction. Goku nodded and pulled out his phone and showed a picture of the woman in question. Him and Vegeta looked at the picture with a slight blush on his face.

The woman wore a blue fighting dress with selective yellow lining. The woman also appeared to be wearing leggings and white combat boots. Her other characteristics was that her hair was in twin bun style with her and Goku posing with V-signs towards the camera.

Whis the attendant turned to the Saiyan in question. "Might I ask why the universe of this young woman is called the Street Fighter?" he asked.

"Well I'm not to sure but whenever there's a fight it always happens in the streets. So I call this universe the Street Fighter universe." Goku replied.

Vegeta gave an irritated sigh hearing the simple response of the other Saiyan God.

"I'm not even surprised hearing that from you of all people Kakarot."

Goku gave a childish pout from his life time rival. "Ah come on Vegeta what else should I call then?" he questioned. Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Not to be rude Goku but can you please explain how you met this woman please." said the God of Destruction. Goku nodded and soon began his story of meeting the claim strongest woman in the Street Fighter universe.

"Beerus-sama the event had started like this."

FLASHBACK BEGIN

"What did you say King Yemma!" yelled Goku in shock of why he was called to Hell. King Yemma had sighed in irritation having to repeat himself once more in front of the Saiyan God.

"I said Turles your evil counterpart had escaped Hell and is now roaming free in another dimension. He was freed due to Babidi's meddling in the plane of Hell. Even with many seals controlling him in his cell, he can still cause mischief. You wouldn't believe the paperwork." he finished.

Goku crossed his arms hearing his faker causing havoc. He always hated this counterpart of himself. He acted completely the opposite of himself. Goku then looked up at the King still behind the desk.

"Anything I should be aware about King Yemma?"

King Yemma held his arms in a professional manner and soon began to inform Goku of what has happened in hell since Turles came to this plane of reality.

"Turles had been training with other warriors that came to Hell. He continued to train nonstop hoping to surpass his limits. He is, however unaware of the progress you made over the years since you came into contact with the God of Destruction Beerus. Turles had one day surpassed his limits and become a Super Saiyan like yourself and the rest." he finished.

"Anything else King Yemma?" Goku questioned the ruler of Hell. Yemma shook his head in response.

"Can you make a portal to his location?" he asked the King.

"Indeed I can. Since I'm the ruler of this form of hell I can connect to the universe's forms of Hell automatically." Yemmaa replied to the God and buttons appeared on his desk like a telephone from his planet. He pushed a buttons and the portal sooned open.

"King Yemma can you hold the portal for a little bit I need to get something real quick." Goku said as he instant transmitted to his house. He soon returned with a familiar brown bag.

Goku soon jumped into the portal to this new world in search of the evil Saiyan. All he needed was for Turles to flare his ki and he would be there as fast as he could.

UNKNOWN LOACTION,CHINA

Agent Chun Li was walking through an alley looking for her friend and fellow agent Cammy in the Eastern parts of China. A report had came in through HQ that a man wearing strange and gravity defying hair came into China from a portal. The report continued that the same man was causing havoc to the public starting fighters with the locals.

Cammy was close to the disturbance and was sent in to deal with the mystery man. It has been half an hour and she hasn't respond to the calls of their HQ. Chun Li was sent in to see help Cammy if needed be.

'_I'm almost there Cammy, just hold on a little longer.' _she thought as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop to find the last known location of her friend. As she jumped, she noticed that there was numerous craters along the way.

"AAAHHHHHH!" yelled a familiar voice to Chun-Li.

"CAMMY!" she yelled. She came to a stop and was soon at the location seeing her friend sent into one of the poorhouses breaking it in with some of the roof collapsing on her figure.

Chun Li soon relayed her corridnates to command alerting them of Cammy's condition and location.

Chun-Li soon jumped down to the ground and saw the man causing this destruction. He stood at medium height with dark skin. His hair was what the report said, it defied gravity and had split ends.

The person had rather strange purple armor with black lining and gave a evil smirk as he stood on one of the remaining houses in the area.

"Oh, what do we have here? Another person who wants to die." questioned the man. Chun-Li got into her martial arts stance.

"Who are you!" yelled Chun-Li. Turles continued to give the smirk.

"My name is Turles and I'm a Saiyan."

As he finished Turles simply vanished before her eyes and wided in shock at the display. There was no way he could be this fast. She then felt a major blow in her stomach as she received a hard punch to her gut.

Turles gave a cruel smirk and increased the force behind the blow and sent her to the opposite end of the open area. Chun-Li gave a backflip as she barely caught herself in mid-air.

"**Kikoken**!" she yelled as a blue sphere in between her hands and launched it to him. Turles gave an arrogant smile and simply backhand it to the area behind him.

Turles raised his left hand and gave a yell as his purple Ki waves were now racing out to her. Chun Li did her best to dodge all she can with the best of her training from interpol. She launched another **Kikoken** hoping to cancel each other out to give her cover for more close fighting.

She then got as she wished as dust seemed to cover the entire area. Using her family's sensing techniques she went in for a right high kick for his temple but he soon blocked it with his forearm. Chun Li stood on her left foot and gave her **Hyakuretsukyaku** technique. She then gave a barrage of kicks. As she did, the force behind each one seemed to clear out the dust ever so slowly.

She quickly stood on her right foot and continued the combos of kicks from her left foot this time. Turles continued to take the hits as he gave a small grunt from pain. Or at least that's what she thought as she finished off with a mega **Kikoken **from both her palms that sent him to a small run down two story building.

Chun Li gave small breaths of exhaustion from the amount of Chi she said. She was shocked once more when she still feels her opponent's energy. She could tell his energy is similar to everyone else.

Turles seemed to got back and simply dusted off the rubble from the top of his left shoulder pad as if it were a nuisance.

Turles merely twisted his neck around if he was stretching his body. Turles looked right into her eyes. "That was rather surprising human. I nearly felt that one." he finished. Turles disappeared from his huge speed and gave another hard punch into her stomach.

She hunched down and she had spat out some saliva from the blow. Turles elbowed her back as a small crater was formed under. Chun Li barely looked up with Turles had his right hand lowered with a baseball sized Ki wave ready to kill her.

"This had been rather interesting woman. Unfortunately this is were we part ways."

Chun Li closed her eyes ready for her coming death. She then heard a loud shock wave and wondered what it was. She opened her eyes and looked at the side of man with his left foot up seeming to be the person that sent her attacker away. The new person looked quite handsome in her eyes.

He stood rather tall maybe at 5'7" or 5'8". He was dressed in an orange gi and pants. Inside his top, he had an inner blue shirt. This new individual also seemed to have blue boots with red laces.

When this person turned to her however, it was like looking at a mirror of Turles. His face and hair were too similar that she might say that he might be Turles' brother.

"Who. . .are you?" she questioned with some slight fear in her tone.

Goku gave her his usual Son smile and responded, "My name is Son Goku. Nice to meet you pretty lady."

Goku walked toward her and crouched down. He looked to his left side and pulled out a small brown bag that was wrapped around his waist. Goku then picked something out from the bag and presented it to her.

It was a small green bean.

"Man it's a good thing I went to Korin's before coming to this universe." Goku said. He dropped the bean into her mouth. Before she can ask Goku responded first.

"Eat this first and I can explain myself here and tell you the whole multiverse stuff."

She briefly nodded and chewed the bean. Chun Li soon swallowed as she felt her Chi returned to her. She backflipped and gave a few brief kicks and stared at her body in shock. She felt as if her body was ready to run till the end of the week.

"Now for the reason I'm here is because of-"

"KAKAROT"

"That guy over there." Goku said as he pointed to the guy slowly walking to them with an ominous aura.

"Kakarot how did you get here. I thought you were still at that tiny speck of planet."

"Well I do still live there. As for reason I'm here is because you can not be in this universe. You already caused enough trouble with your tricks." Goku responded as he got into his Kame House stance.

Turles gave a laugh and got into his own makeshift stance. There was an eerie silence if they were waiting for who would make the first move.

Then a small piece of brick fell from one of the damaged buildings by Chun Li's confrontation with Turles. Goku and Turles soon disappeared. Chun Li looked at shock awe and some slight fear.

With this speed, Turles could have ended instantly. In the courtyard she couldn't see anything. So she gave a calming sigh and looked for their energy. This also bought up another question of hers. Just what energy source are they doing to make them fight like this.

Within her mind it was a black void. Within the void she found the two of them. Her attacker had an aura of dark purple while her savior had a white aura. However inside the aura she can see an inner aura that was a bright blue.

Even within this void she can tell that they were both going at a high fast pace of combat.

That's when she heard that they both took a break as she opened her eyes to see them in the air just a few meters from each other.

"So Kakarot. . .watch as I begin to show you my power." Turles said as the purple aura appeared around him until it disappeared within him. The whole Earth soon started to shake as lighting appeared from his power. The clouds seemed to grow from the increase of lighting.

Turles began to yell as his hair started float upward giving him a new hair style. As this happened his hair started to fade from black to a golden yellow. This increased until finally he gave one last yell as he revealed to be a Super Saiyan. Turles began to smirk finally feeling to not hold back.

Chun Li looked at fear of his power that he finally revealed. With this power, he could possibly take out any on this planet. Possibly her most hated enemy, M. Bison.

"So Kakarot. . .what do you think of this transformation. I have obtained what even the prince of our race could not."

Goku gave a grin seeing this. His blood was boiling in anticipation of the fight. Even in the face of danger, he still couldn't help but have this urge of fighting strong opponents.

"I'm impressed Turles, I can't believe even you achieved that form. However since our last fight I too have the same form as you."

Goku gripped his sides as he did the same process as Turles. His aura started to turn golden. His hair floated upward mimicking Turles' own hair style. Until he too was golden while being masked in a golden form.

The two of continued to stared down on another until they vanished once more. As they increased their power the shock waves from their assumed blows were dissipating the clouds.

Even when she did she seem them from her eyes. They both were leaving after images until Turles gave a hard left punch to Goku's gut and quickly hammered his back to an uninhabited part of the small city.

Luckily for Chun Li the area wasn't that far from this city. She soon began to run toward Goku's location hoping to make a helping hand for her savior Goku.

Goku soon stood from the crater looking unscated from the blows he recieved from his doppelganger. Turles soon appeared in the air laughing as he thought he won.

"Too bad Kakarot even if you ascended like me you still won't be power like me." Turles said to him as he summoned a familiar technique that he used against the Z-warriors long ago.

Turles spreaded out his hands as a ring of his golden Ki attack was formed, his **Killer Driver** attack. Goku saw this and prepared his **Kamehameha** wave at his right side.

"That's what you think Turles, because I will defeat you here and now and avenge the loss of life of this planet!"

Turles had a scowl on his face of irritation hearing this.

"Why don't you die already Kakarot!" retored Turles as he pushed the technique forward. Goku saw and shot his **Kamehameha **wave forward.

They soon both made contact and caused a huge explosion that looked if ready to destroy the Earth itself. Both of the attacks made a dome of Ki with half being Turles' yellow ki with Goku's blue ki.

Chun Li who was on top hill saw this and was quite worried for Goku. Which brought her to another question. Why did she feel this way to him? Was he her knight in shining armor she used to dream before her father's death?

Soon with the power struggle the two Saiyans seemed at a even match. However with Turles he was slightly sweating from the amount of Ki into his attack.

"Damn you Kakarot. Take this seriously!"

Goku gave a smirk hearing the request. "Be careful of what you ask for Turles because remember I will kill you here and now."

Goku who was at least five percent then rose to ten percent maximum power and the blue **Kamehameha **soon swallowed Turles alive.

"DAMN YOU KAKAROT!" cried Turles before he was vanished from this universe and most likely sent to Goku's universe of Hell.

Goku gave a sigh as his golden aura soon disappeared and turned to Chun Li, who looked gobsmacked at the whole spectacle. Goku soon floated toward her.

As Goku finally planted his body in front of her which he conveniently blocked the sun from her eyes making look quite dark and brooding. At least until Goku gave her his usual Son grin.

"You okay pretty lady?" questioned Goku until she passed out from shock.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Chun Li's eyes began to slowly open from the small sun rays that pierced the clouds. ChunLi slowly got up and noticed Goku was not that far and was looking at the sea afar.

Chun Li slowly walked toward him and sat on the ground near his left.

Goku turned and smiled toward her, "Oh you're awake pretty I was pretty worried seeing you passed out like that." Chun Li had a small blush hearing the concern from his tone.

"By the way pretty lady who are you. I never got your name before fighting Turles."

"My name is Chun Li, Goku. Pleasure to meet you." she replied. There was an awkward pause of who will speak something else.

"So. . .uh Chun Li, why were you fighting Turles earlier?" Goku asked her. Chun Li pulled out her ID card out of her cleavage. Goku gave a blush seeing the display.

"I work for interpol of this universe. I was looking for a disturbance that was reported at the city we were in." she said with an uncontrollable blush.

Even now her heart couldn't stop beating from this man's presence near her. Goku saw her face and thought of how cute she looked. Even with some slight fear that she might also wanted to the game he usually plays with new women he comes into contact with

"So Goku a couple questions if you don't mind. I'm gonna need it for record." Chun Li question.

"Sure ask away." replied Goku crossing his arms behind his head in his usual laid back personality.

"Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Son Goku. I come from a different universe not like your own."

"Who was Turles in your universe?"

"Turles is a Saiyan pirate. Turles and I are related because we both are Saiyans. If any we are distant cousins. A Saiyan is a warrior that longs for a challenge from anyone. Whenever we recover from a fatal injury we grow stronger from recovering it."

"Okay what is your energy different from people of this universe then?"

"The energy in my universe is different because we use Ki. Ki, in my universe, is the life force of every living thing. Using Ki we can use it to fly and to fire energy based attacks."

"Alright Goku just one more question if you don't mind."

"Sure what is it Chun Li?"

"I want you to make love to me here and now." she said as her face turned Crimson.

Goku fell over in shock at what he heard. Goku stood up and slowly looked backed away in some fear.

"What did you say? Please let it not be what I think you just said." Goku nearly yelled in fear.

"I don't know why but when you turned gold my heart can't stop beating in my body. It keeps telling me I need you inside me right now!" she yelled with lust.

"NO!" yelled Goku as he flew upward and began to fly toward the inhabited city at a slow place. Granted he liked playing the game Ran Fan showed him when he was a teenager/adult he had his limits. Coincidently Nel had "played" with Goku for five hours before coming to this universe.

Chun Li's narrowed seeing the rejection, but then had a love filled smile. Similar to that of fanatical fangirl.

"We played it the easy way my destined lover. Now prepare for that the Strongest Woman in the world is ready to chase you to the end of time." she muttered as a light blue aura appeared around her.

She begins to run at a high space chasing after him. Seeing as she's barely entering into the city she decided to use the buildings for advantage. She gave a high jump onto a two story building and leaped onto more seeing as she was getting closer to her destined lover.

Goku felt a chill down his back as he slowly turned his head as he saw Chun Li had hearts in her eyes and a blush on her face. But from that smile it wasn't like the ones Chi-Chi showed him when he was a kid. It was rather something else that he wanted to leave.

He would leave for his universe however the fact is that he needed to have full concentration. And the fact that he had a fangirl, Yamcha's words not his, was on him like a dog.

Goku was soon thinking of why she was after him like he was with food. Then remembered that Vegeta had told him something. When a Saiyan flares their power onto unfamiliar woman that might have some attraction to the male, the woman might become, antsy.

Chun Li used almost all her Chi into her legs until she was merely five inches from Goku. Goku looked on in shock of the woman who was instantly in front of him.

"Ah. . .crap baskets." he muttered as he was tackled more force than he was expected and was knocked out as he almost fell onto a three story building. Goku then was caught bridal style by Chun Li as she looked at him with uncontrolled love and lust.

"Soon my lover you will be mine." she whispered with affection.

ONE HOUR LATER

Goku's eyes soon started to open. He looked up seeing an unfamiliar ceiling while seeing he was on a queen size. He turned around and saw that that he was hotel room from the look of it. He lifted half his body upward and wondered where the pretty lady was.

Goku soon got his answer when the door to what is assumed to be the restroom opened and saw her coming toward him in nothing else but a white robe while her hair is completely down.

Chun Li soon sat near him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head toward her massive breasts.

"You ready my love?"

"For what?"

"Because today you will make love to me whether you like it or not."

LEMON BEGIN

Chun Li soon got off the bed and slowly took off her bathrobe. Goku looked at her with shock and some slight lust in eyes as she stood there with no clothing what so ever.

Goku gulped in anticipation of what she might do. Chun Li soon got back on the bed and sat ontop of his crotch. Her big butt surrounding him manhood with her soft cheeks. Goku gave a soft groan feeling it.

Chun Li gave what a small prideful smirk hearing his reaction. It was a good thing she did workouts involving her thighs and ass.

She then grabbed a small pill that was on a nightstand and place it on her tongue. Chun Li wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a passionate liplock. Goku eyes widen when he felt something traveled down his throat.

Goku felt warmer everywhere in his body. His face started to brighten while his breaths became heavy.

"What did you give me!" yelled Goku in worry. Chun Li gave a evil smirk seeing his reaction.

"You won't be resist me too long my dear."

Goku then got up from his position as he flexed his hands as the cuffs were easily shattered. Goku's eyes became full of lust as he stared at Chun Li.

She spreaded her legs wide as possible while also spred her lower lips by her left hand.

"Take me now Goku. I want you to dominate me."

Goku growled as he took off his clothes and boots. Goku soon pounced on her. Goku immediately locked lips with her as his tongue met her's.

Chun Li's eyes rolled back from the pleasure of her new lover. Goku pulled back and forced her to lay on her back. Goku wrapped his hands around her hips as he trusted his manhood in one motion inside her pussy.

Chun Li gave a loud moan as she tilted her head back in pleasure. Goku continued to thrust into her with more force than the last.

"Right there love you're bigger than I expected!" moaned out Chun Li.

LEMON OVER

As more time progressed they both continued to have done _the game _in many positions that increased Goku's lust. Goku even far as to go Super Saiyan just for the hell of it.

After at least two hours of pleasure Goku and Chun Li were on the bed. Goku laid on his back and Chun Li wrapped her body along his right side as she snuggled into Goku's warm chest.

The next morning however seemed rather awkward for the both of them. As both of each other apologized to each other for the position they put on each other.

Goku gave her his cell number for whenever she feels like to play the pleasure game as he called it.

FLASHBACK OVER

"That was rather interesting if I do say so myself." replied Whis listening to Goku's story.

"I'm rather surprised King Yemma was incompetent to let that rogue Saiyan leave Hell." muttered Beerus. If word got out to Zeno-sama about it, he would his entire universe.

"Next time Kakarot tell me about this Street Fighter tournament when it comes. By the way, who is the next woman that was unfortunately meets you?" asked Vegeta.

"The next woman I met is. . ."

END STORY

Author's End Note: So sorry for any delay of story progress. I'm not dead just yet. For a side note I'm doing better this year than last year for my education. I hope this makes up somewhat of my quietness.

I'm also finally getting around to redo _The Devil Saiyan_. But however my gift for you all my readers is coming to you soon. It's something for you all that had stuck with me for these past years.

I wouldn't be doing this without you all. So happy holidays and see you guys at my brand new story.


	9. Esdeath and Najenda

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. If you recognize anything that you are about to read, please support the official release.

Author's Note: Hello to everyone out there. I hope you've had a nice time so far. With summer coming around it will be soon where I would be free most of my time. However, since I'm growing older I will need to make mature decisions.

Such as preparing to look for colleges and universities that peak my interest. So for this summer I will be very busy with making up classes and finally trying to get my drivers license. This doesn't mean I'm gonna stop making oneshots and continuing my stories. It just means it will be slow for a while before settling down.

Enough about my personal stuff why don't begin the reason you readers bothered by looking into my story. For this chapter, I've always wanted to do this from the very beginning of my story. The chapter will be for Esdeath and Najenda from the anime Akame ga Kill.

Let me talk about something real quick about these two characters on the fanfiction site. Esdeath has been shipped many times with Tatsumi and etc. in different stories. But with Najenda it's either no shipping or she's shipped with Lubbock. For my personal opinion I don't like Lubbock.

Sure, he has moments of badassery but most of the time he acts like the same in canon, being the annoying pervert just fucking around with Leone and every other girl. So yeah I guess you can say I hate his character. Keep in mind this is just my opinion you have yours and I have mine.

Now for the scenario of this particular one shot this will have Goku meet them both when they were still friends in the Empire. Goku will meet them after the Battle of the Gods movie.

Anyways here is the next chapter.

**Technique Name**

_Emphasis_

Flash Back

'_Inner thoughts'_

STORY START

". . .Esdeath Partas and Najenda." finished Goku. When Whis heard those two names his complexion turned into one of thought. He had heard of those names in Goku's quadrant of the universe.

As Goku was about to start to describe her Whis tapped his staff on the ground and a visual orb started to appear over head.

Two figures sooned appeared in the orb. On the left hand side of the orb stood a young woman in her twenties dressed in a white general's uniform with white high heeled boots. The young woman looked quite attractive with her buxom figure and appealing chest.

On her hip was a rapier sword in the sheath. Her face had on a cold calculating look in her bright ice blue eyes. Overall, this woman will be catching many male's attention.

On the other side of the orb was another woman that of equal height to the previous woman. The woman's hair was silver in a short hairstyle with her eyes being purple. Unfortunately, one of the eyes was covered in a eyepatch.

The woman's outfit was a feminine black suit that showed off some cleavage with black boots. Overall, she had an alluring and exotic look to her figure.

"Are these the women you speak of Goku?" questioned the resident angel.

"Yeah that's them. How do you know that Whis?" questioned Goku in wonder of how the angel knew of these two women.

"Well I do know that there are other planets in your part of the universe that are similar to that of Earth. But they seem to be rather insignificant and lack the technology of being aware of the rest of the universe."

Goku nodded remembering his first time experience at the planet. He was quite shocked seeing that the planet did indeed have humans. However their technology was in need of upgrade.

"Anyways Kakarot, can you please explain to us how we missed this possible Earth?" asked/demanded the prince of their race.

"Well Vegeta it starts off like this." began Goku.

FLASHBACK AFTER BATTLE WITH BEERUS

"Man that was amazing fight with Lord Beerus. My whole body hasn't pushed this far since my fight with Majin Buu. I should probably head to Korin's to pick up some Senzu Beans." said Goku to himself in a forest not to far from his home.

"Goku. . .can you hear me. I swear if it's George Takei again I will curse Verizon's merchandise throughout eternity." said King with much hate.

"King Kai?"

"There you are Goku. I need you to come to planet real quick. I have an assignment for you to check on." informed the God.

"Is it math King Kai cause if it is, I ain't going." warned the new Saiyan God.

King Kai gave an irritated sigh hearing what his former student just said to him. Sometimes he wonders if he truly is an adult, let alone a father to one of the strongest fighters in the universe.

"Just come over to my planet okay."

Goku soon used the instant transmission technique to get to King Kai's planet. Upon arriving he saw that King Kai was sitting at one of his tables in front of his house. Bubbles and Gregory were nowhere in sight. Which meant they were inside the house eating or watching tv.

"So what's up King Kai? Is there any new fighters yet?" Goku asked as he sat across from the God in the sector.

King Kai gave a low sigh hearing this. The Saiyan race was too troubling sometimes.

"Goku I need you to do me a huge favor. I want you to inspect a planet I forgot to watch over with Namek and Earth." finished the God in this part of the galaxy.

Goku gave a grin hearing this new information. He was excited to test out his new transformation on a different planet. Maybe there will be a strong opponent to test his power towards.

"Sounds good King Kai just point me in the right direction."

King Kai turned to his left and pointed in the direction. Goku placed his right index and middle fingers as he looked for source of ki to track onto. It took him a minute to find the location.

"Got it King Kai. Tell Bubbles and Gregory I said hi." Goku told him as left the planet. However before he could he would indeed need to make a quick stop by Korin's to get some senzu beans.

AKAME GA KILL PLANET

Upon arriving on the new planet Goku felt huge amounts of ki around the planet. They were indeed strong fighters on the planet. He might get a good spar in when he meets the right opponent.

When Goku appeared on the planet he was in a forest with dense amounts of trees. He then noticed there was a path heading towards away from the forest.

As Goku continued to walk he then noticed he was heading into a highly populated area. He was in some sort of capital judging from the amount of people and the building quality. They were square like, different from the circle shaped ones on Earth. At least the people were human.

However his facial expression to that of depression. All over the capital there were huge amounts of poor and homeless people asking for any food they can scavenge.

Goku would gladly help them however he didn't prepare for this type of encounter. And even then King Kai would get mad at him if he used his instant technique in front of huge amounts of people. That would draw too much attention on him.

He could at least remember this information when he was done with his assignment. Goku soon felt his stomach grumbling.

"Ah man I forgot to Chi-Chi's to get some food." he complained to himself.

Hearing this a young brown haired boy in dirty blue overalls came up to the older male.

"Hey mister I heard if you join the officer academy couple blocks to the left they accept men into their service with free food." the boy informed Goku.

"Thanks kid." thanked the Saiyan God as left to find the building.

"Should've warned him that the academy needs the people to take a test to be in there first." muttered the boy to himself.

LATER

"Man I don't know how I got a hundred but I'm glad I'm eating now." Goku muttered to himself as he ate huge amounts of food inside the cafeteria of the army camp he was stationed at.

When Goku first arrived into the building the man at the makeshift desk told him to head to the big classroom at the right. Inside, if he were to pass the test he will be able to eat as much food as he got. Goku took this as a challenge and he never backs down from the challenge.

However when seeing this Goku started to sweat immensely seeing these types of problems. They were asking for history and what if scenarios as a leader. Luckily for him the test was all multiple choice. So it made it somewhat easier.

Goku still didn't know how he even passed. Much less get a hundred percent on the test.

PRESENT

"Wait a minute Kakarot, how did you score a hundred on a test. Much less one from a different planet?" questioned the other Saiyan.

Goku gave a grin and did a peace sign with his right hand, "my muffin button powers best buddie."

Vegeta and Beerus looked quite irritated with several tick marks on their foreheads. Whis however gave his usual laugh hearing this. Goku soon proceeded to continue his story.

BACK TO FLASHBACK

Goku was forced to wear the male officer's uniform of the academy. Goku gave an occasional tug on it from the tightness. He always hated wearing any suits since his wedding with his wife Chi-Chi.

As it turns out the army here owned a lot of land for their recruits to give an occasional spar to be fit for any situation that may rise on the battlefield. However Goku did find a spot in the training grounds were nobody goes around anymore.

He asked some of the _veterans_ of the grounds about this zone. They said that a lot of strange things have happened there that spooked the men. Some say ghosts or zombies to kill them all.

Goku was to take on last look of his surroundings to be sure that nobody was around. He was currently inside a forest with some distance away from the actual trees as he was in a area with no trees.

"Since no one is around I can at least try out the new God form I got from fighting Lord Beerus. That power was incredible the first time." he said to himself.

Unbeknownst to him however as he was channeling his God Ki two figures were mindlessly walking in his direction. The two figures that were approaching were women.

Both of them were wearing the female version of the uniform that put strain on their buxom like figures. They were trying to get some air from the main group but would run into someone they were never able to forget.

One of the women was named Esdeath Partas. She stood tall at an almost equal height like her companion. Esdeath's hair was light blue and was ing a long ponytail showing she had long hair.

Her equivalent light blue eyes showed that she was quite bored right now. She tried to find the right sparring partner at the barracks, however she couldn't find the right one to test her power on. All the men she encountered were quite weak and pitiful.

They shouldn't be able to be in the army to begin with. Only the strong should be amongst her. The strong will survive and the weak should day. That was the saying she learned when she was a mere child.

As such, Esdeath had the appearance of a beautiful angel, but could be wicked as the devil himself.

The next woman like Esdeath was wandering around the grounds out of sheer boredom. The woman was Najenda. She did not however have a last name as she grew up without a family and lived on the streets till she enlisted into the military.

Her appearance, like Esdeath once more, was untold beauty. She had an equal amount of unblemished porcelain skin. Her eyes light purple that men imagine swimming in there.

Najenda's hair color was naturally silver. She kept it short by putting most of it a low pony tail. Like her friend Najenda could cold as Esdeath but usually had a laid back personality.

That was when Najenda's sharp eyes saw someone beyond the trees as the figure as her eyes became serious.

"Esdeath do you feel that energy. It just keeps rising it like there isn't an end to it." Najenda questioned her lone friend.

"I do feel it. I'm quite curious on to who is making that much power. My body is shivering just being near it." Esdeath replied to Najenda.

As they the two finally reached the clearing of the forest they both had a mega blush on their faces. The figure was revealed a young man in his twenties.

Like the other males, he was dressed in the male officer uniform. They both licked lips enjoying what they saw. The guy's uniform looked rather tight on his body showing some of his muscle. And they both had rather inappropriate thoughts of this stranger.

He looked quite an innocent male, away from the usual crowd of perverted men in the capital. The stranger had a white aura surrounding his frame. It soon started to flicker to a bright red, until ultimately the male's aura stayed red.

That was then the girls lost their perverted thoughts as remembered why they were here in the first. Both Najenda and Esdeath soon felt nothing. His once strong power was no longer sensible.

They couldn't exactly sense power but they had a sixth sense when someone was showing off their potential. Now, it was a completely different from the rest. His power vanished, or maybe it transcended their very sense entirely.

But there was no way someone can be Godlike in this reality. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

right?

Continuing with his appearance his fair stood at specific style that was incredibly messy but somehow this hair style suited him.

Goku soon opened his eyes and blushed instantly at what he saw. Two beautiful women were staring rather intently at him. He blushed seeing him and the embarrassment of showing his God form to him.

The two women noticed his eyes were bright red and still had his pupil. The women were once more in a trance like state seeing his eyes.

Goku slowly started to stand up showing he was indeed taller than them. Goku stopped till he was less than a foot away from them. Goku slowly started to snap his fingers in front of their faces trying to get them to listen to him.

"Uh. .pretty ladies. . . .you alright?" questioned Goku in worry if he somehow broke them or not.

The two women were soon back on their planet as they both hugged their figures into his person. With Najenda hugging his left side and Esdeath on the opposite end of her.

The girls began to question him too fast for his ears to pick up on.

"One at a time please." muttered Goku.

Esdeath soon spoke first, "and who are you my handsome red soldier."

"My name is Son Goku, call me Goku Miss. . .uh-" Goku started to say but was cut off by Esdeath.

"Names Esdeath Partas handsome and this is my friend Najenda." replied the revealed Esdeath.

Najenda gave a slight pout at her friend of introducing herself before she can.

"As my friend said my name is Najenda no surname." introduced Najenda to the lone male of the group.

Goku gave a bashful nod finally knowing who they were. Inside however he was thinking of an escape route from here.

"That's good and all but if you would excuse me I have to go. . .uh. . . eat yeah that's it." started Goku as he somehow escaped the trap of the girls' melons.

As Goku was slowly backing away he was pounced on by the two female officers. Goku gave a nervous grin and sweated a bit seeing their grins. He really started to regret taking this job now.

"I don't think so mister. We both felt your huge power when we got here and you got us curious on where did it go just now. Not to mention you are the only strong male to be just near me." said Esdeath with a certain gleam in her two eyes.

Najenda to came in, "and we both don't plan on moving until you give in to our questions."

Goku started to sweat even more by this point. He really goofed up this time. And like Najenda said he soon cave in to their questions.

Such as where he was from, who he was exactly, and the explanation of his brand new look. The two girls soon had a look of envy and jealousy hearing the fact that he was married and had two kids.

They both soon had a look of suppressed lust hearing that his wife was alright with having a harem with different women as long as she had some action as well. Najenda and Esdeath soon shared a look and both gave a nod seeing as they were both thinking the same thing about their predicament.

They both stood and grabbed Goku's arms as the women decided to leave the forest into a secret location.

Goku once more had a look of worry seeing as he was being lead to who knows where and who knows what he was going to do now.

Goku and co. were soon on a foot path that was leading away from any prying eyes. As it turns out there was another secret spot on these abandoned grounds. Soon, Goku saw that there was a cave in front of the path.

As Goku and the women were in front of the cave they saw a rope that lead downwards. However, both of the women looked at him rather intently. Expecting him to do them a favor.

Goku gave a low sigh knowing what they wanted. He soon spread his arms out and the female officers were soon attached to their spots earlier on his person. Goku soon levitated downwards of the shaft. Upon reaching the ground floor the girls were soon off his person.

Goku had a state of awe seeing what was infront of him. There was a large waterfall with some nature surrounding the whole area.

"Wow this place is. . .awe. . .some." started Goku but blushed as the two pretty ladies started to get rid of their clothes of their figures. After finishing Goku still had a look of awe but now was a look of shock.

The ladies were now in their birthday suits showing off their natural beauty. Out of the two Esdeath had the largest melons by Goku's standards, but Najenda made it up with a large rear end and her curves.

Esdeath did indeed have a nice butt and curves but still didn't compare to that of Najenda like of how Najenda's breasts were the same size of Esdeath but were large enough to be appreciated.

The two of them soon walked to him with a sway of their hips and started to strip him of his clothes as well. At the end of it both of them had to once more hold themselves back from jumping on their new lover.

Most men of their planet who had huge muscles were rumored to be lacking the equipment downstairs. Goku's case was different however as his manhood was seven inches and was soft.

Both of their mouths began to water as they saw it, but not their actual mouths, but the ones downstairs. The girls soon realised that the God was now broken seeing their nude forms.

But this only brought more joy to their own figures. They had the figures to break the mind of a pseudo-god. They both jumped on him as he was near the edge of the ground leading to the makeshift pool of the waterfall.

As they the three came back to the surface they soon decided to have fun in the water. Goku was rather reluctant at first but soon appreciated the time to be away from the rest of the army.

Half an hour later Goku decided to get out of the pool and headed to the lower platform at the end of here. As Goku sat down and waited for the both of them to get as well.

The two women soon gave a nod to each other once more seeing it was time to get what they want. Najenda and Esdeath slowly started to walk towards Goku with a slight sway in their hips. Goku was soon in a trance like state again.

It also didn't help the fact that there was a small clearing up top and revealed it was night time. The moon's lights did greatly improve their appearance giving them a goddess look of themselves in Goku's eyes.

They both sat on their respective sides of Goku and had their eyes with huge amounts of lust directed at him.

"Well seeing as how were done here why don't we leave. .right. . . .right?" questioned Goku with worry.

Esdeath and Najenda soon pounced on top of him. With both them right on top of his chest. Najenda soon puckered up and kissed him right on his lips. Goku was soon seeing stars from the kiss of hers.

Najenda pulled back as Esdeath took her kiss with him. Hers was dealing with more passion and reverse togune rape on Goku's mouth.

LEMON WARNING

"I don't think you have a choice in this case my soldier." Esdeath said to him. She and Najenda grabbed his hands and placed them on their breasts. They both force his hands to squeeze them as well.

Najenda and Esdeath soon moaning rather loudly as they felt immense pleasure of Goku's rough hands. Soon the two of them gave kisses to his chest appreciating that he was in good shape of his figure.

They soon reached their goal in mind. In this case being Goku's member standing at attention. Goku who was still shocked didn't feel anything until he felt two wet things licking him up down their.

He moved his head and saw that the pretty ladies were licking his crown as Chi-Chi referred to him when she gave him his_ gifts_. Goku gave low moans feeling pleasure of their actions.

As the two females continued their actions his tip began leaking a weird liquid in Goku's eyes. Upon swallowing his pre-ejcualtion, both of the women's actions began to increase immensely. Najenda swallowing his whole member in her mouth while Esdeath sucked on his balls.

Goku's moans started to get louder from the two mouths playing with his wiener.

"Ah. . .I feel something coming Najenda. .Esdeath." warned Goku as he felt really warm. Najenda soon took his dick out of his mouth and put her breasts and started to rub up and down on his member. Esdeath seeing this decided to do the same as well.

"It's coming!" warned Goku as his dick soon released his cum on to Esdeath's and Najenda's face and breasts. Esdeath and Najenda soon took a small piece of his cum off their figures and swallowed it.

Their eyes widened feeling immense pleasure as well. His cum melted naturally in their mouths and their bodies started to heat up immensely.

That was then they both gave a scream as they to came as well. The cum of his Godly form was essentially an aphrodisiac to their human bodies.

Goku then felt a figure pounce on his waist. Calming his breath and opening his eyes he saw that it was Esdeath and had a hand on his dick and slowly started to insert it in her woman hole.

Both of them soon started to moan of the contact. More of Esdeath then Goku in this scenario. Najenda soon started to play with herself feeling left out.

"That was really unfair Esdeath. I really wanted to play with him first." whined Najenda to her lone female friend.

"You have to be quicker than that if want this dick in your pussy my friend." was her reply.

Esdeath soon started to grind herself into Goku's form as he was fully inside her. Goku trialed his eyes downward and felt something different. His eyes widened seeing it was blood.

That was then the thought hit him right in the head like Chi-Chi's frying pan.

"Esdeath. . .is this your first time?" questioned Goku with worry. He trailed his hands to her breasts as he played with him to lower the pain.

Esdeath looked at him with tear filled eyes as she gave a small nod and still proceed anyway. Esdeath soon locked her limbs into Goku's form as she lowered her head next to his right ear.

"It is my love and I'm glad to finally gave it to the right man. This may be the first time meeting you but I know in my heart that I made the right choice of making you my right first." she whispered to him and started to kiss him once more.

Goku returned the amount of passion as his tongue meet Esdeath's in her mouth. He started to put more movement in his hips as he pounded his lower half into her half.

It wasn't that long before he felt the feeling coming to him again. He soon pulled back from the lip lock and whispered to her, "I'm coming Esdeath. Where do you want it?"

"Inside love, I want to feel you cum in my pussy." she muttered back into.

Goku nodded and started to feel it coming till he warned her of his upcoming release. Esdeath soon prepared herself as he ejculated his escence into her. Goku soon pulled back seeing that Esdeath was in a slight pleasurable coma.

He turned around and saw that Najenda was waiting for him as she spread her legs and licked her left hand that seemed to be in a slight gooey substance.

"Now I believe it's my turn right my dear God." Najenda said to her lover.

Goku nodded and lowered himself to her level and soon started inserted himself into her lower mouth as well. Goku soon felt the same thing as with Esdeath earlier and saw that Najenda was in slight discomfort seeing her face.

Goku proceeded to do the same on Najenda's form. From placing his hands on her breasts and giving kisses on her collarbone trying to calm her nerves.

Najenda soon gave a slight nod seeing that was fully recovered from the pain of her first time. Goku's movements started slow at first but slowly began to increase his speed into her. Najenda moaned even louder than Esdeath from his last session with the ice blue angel.

Goku and switched from missionary till she was on top of him in cowgirl position. Goku soon had a mischievous grin thinking of a way to _spice_ things up.

Goku's left hand soon gave a slight smack to Najenda's butt. Najenda soon looked at him in slight surprise but gestured she was okay with it. Goku nodded and proceeded to use both of his hands on both of her ass cheeks until it slightly became red from the smacks.

It wasn't too long before he felt his dick ready to release into her. Goku's hands soon left her butt cheeks till they started to fondle her breasts.

"Najenda where do you want it?" questioned Goku who was now showing his mischievous side during the pleasurable times with the women he's with.

"Inside Goku, I want your spunk inside me."

Goku nodded and gave more thrusts into her womanhood as he gave a low groan as he finally released his baby batter into her woman.

Like her friend, Najenda was in a pleasurable from the rough pounding and his warm semen in her vagina. As Goku calmed his nerves he was ready to fly back to the original spot where his clothes were.

However before he could leave he felt two familiar forms into his back and saw that they were still ready for some more.

"And where do you think your going mister. I still want your cum but in a different hole this time." said Esdeath.

"I share my same friends longing as well Goku. The night is still young and I want you to take my other hole as well." replied Najenda.

Goku gave a nervous gulp while slowly nodding his head. Goku soon used the multiform technique to be easier.

The original Goku attended to Najenda while the other half dealt with Esdeath. Najenda had requested to do it doggy style while he heard Esdeath wants it cowgirl.

The two Goku soon began to work on the other hole. The two halfs gave louder groans feeling the tightness of their butts. The two women were tighter in this hole than the other. At this point the women were howling to the moon from feeling their shared lover up their butts.

It wasn't too long before the women soon came from the pleasure and were once more in a pleasure coma.

LEMON OVER

The clone Goku soon picked up Esdeath and place her on top of the original's chest. The clone floated back up to bring back a capsule. The clone clicked it and appeared a blanket and pillows. He started to bring these just in case of situations like these.

The next morning the three of them soon took a shower in the waterfall and proceeded to leave their hideout and act if nothing happened.

Eventually the three of them were soon called into the leading officer's office. The man said that they were too smart and strong enough to be leading their platoons as they were given to graduate early.

The three accepted and soon left the grounds ready to take on the world. However he soon told them that he would be leaving now that his assignment was done. Goku did however learned that this planet did indeed have phones.

However they were indeed lowtech they were phones nonetheless. He soon gave them a passionate kiss and his universal number for when they need stress relief.

FLASHBACK OVER

Whis and Beerus nodded hearing the somewhat valuable information of this low tech equivalent of Earth. Although Vegeta did however had a question lingering his mind.

"Kakarot I have a question for you." said the Prince.

Goku had a look of confusion, "what is best buddie?"

Vegeta had a tick mark hearing that remark before calming himself. "How did the woman, Najenda, lose her eye and arm?" Vegeta questioned.

Goku soon rubbed his chin but had a sheepish grin.

"I don't know exactly know myself I would have to check on that later."

Vegeta had a look of slight disbelief hearing this. Kakarot did need to check on the woman later.

"Anyways who is the next woman on your next list?" questioned the lone Angel.

Goku soon pulled out the scroll from the inside of his gi and unrolled it. Under the familiar name of Kushina Uzumaki it was revealed to be a woman named Mikoto Uchiha.

END STORY

Author's End Note: So yeah, I guess you know who's coming up next in this series of mine. Don't forget, if you have some girls in mind please don't be afraid to be pm me or review girls you have in mind.

I only have one rule of my series. That is no lolis of any types for Goku to meet. I don't really have much to say seeing as I said a lot of stuff on the top of the chapter if you have not yet noticed or simply don't care.

Alright next up for discussion is that the next story I will be working on is my new crossover of fused Goku meeting the Maji de Watashi universe. So anyways I got go and do some homework for a class that I've been neglecting.

Before I leave happy memorial day and a moment of silence for those lost of the attack in Manchester of our cousins at the United Kingdom.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

We pray for those who lost their lives in the attack and those grieving as well.

Good day to you all and have a safe and pleasant day.


End file.
